Strategy: Zeta
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: Sequel to Time-Space Crisis. Spring break has dropped by Akihara Town but a figure named "Zeta" sparks a crisis by freeing the criminals Dr. Wily and Dr. Regal. Both will start to compete to try to overcome their works while threatening the Cyber World and the real world. All forces are mobilized to repel them. However, no one can figure who "Zeta" really is... Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Evening & morning

**Strategy: Zeta**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: Evening & morning**

22:22 PM (Japan Time), Friday April the 15th, 2012…

_I've been waiting for a long time… Too long, even… But today all waits come to an end… _

A figure was walking down a street one night in Densan City: their height was hard to tell given their black clothes and the poor lightning because some of the street lights weren't functioning to begin with: the street was deserted and silent and the only lights were some of the apartment buildings' windows: the figure calmly walked down the street as they interacted with a Link PET.

_Distance to target: 175.9 meters… Estimated time to arrive… 3 minutes 22 seconds… I've gone each detail over and over again ever since a few months ago… You are my fated one… I have been searching for you for a long time and by painstakingly efforts… But I finally found you… And no one shall get in the way… _

They kept on walking until they reached a small apartment building which was about 4 floors tall: they inspected the interphone and aimed the PET at the Plug-In port to then shot the transfer IR beam at it: the door buzzed and the figure stepped into the hall.

_Second floor, apartment 3… I'll use the stairs, as I'd calculated. It's quieter and no – one will notice my entrance upon the apartment. I'll get in, get my target, their PC and I'll get out. Then I'll go to point Alpha and, from there, use "it" to get to point Mercury… Everything will begin from then but let's not forget to build the "alibi" and keep it running each day. Besides! In few days' time… "That" will keep everyone's eyes away from this front and into another… My strategy is flawless!_

They silently began to climb the stairs and slowly opened the door to the second floor hall: they headed for the door with the "3" label.

_Here it is. I'm mere minutes away. I brought oil for the hinges so that the door is totally silent when opening and closing. It'll be so soft that the owner will not realize it. They will be sound sleep: that's their usual behavior, anyway…_

The figure placed oil on the hinges and then used a key to open up the door.

_The admin has a master key. I simply had to pick it one night, have a copy be made, and return it. This way no – one will notice anything. I'm a genius: and I set up an "alibi" of my own, too. No one will repair on me because they'll be nervous with what will happen. Even if it ends before I'd scheduled that won't bring upon any change. _

The figure slowly opened the door and softly closed it before they took out their sneakers and slowly walked across the unlit flat while using what seemed to be a pair of IR goggles: they seemed to know the insides of the apartment pretty well.

_I came here one night they weren't here to familiarize with the layout and figure out how much time it'd take me to get in and out. It takes about 6 minutes. Not bad. I can always pretend we'd been going out and they were sleepy so I'm taking them home. No – one will find it odd. They will think they were in some party or another._

The figure sneaked into a bedroom where there was someone sleeping in a single bed: they silently brought down a backpack into the ground and took out a flask of something covered in black wool along with a black handkerchief: they soaked it with some drops and then placed the flask back into the backpack: the figure then pressed the handkerchief over the sleeping person's mouth: there was a muffled gasp but the figure simply applied pressure on the base of the neck: the sleeping person seemed to faint and the figure slowly pocketed the handkerchief.

_Good… Next will be dressing them up in street clothes and then we can execute the remainder… It's been a long time, too long even. But I finally found you. No – one will get in the way. Only you and me. It will be entertaining, that I promise you… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…!_

08:58 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 16th…

"… Destruction Beam!"

"Uwah!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"S… Saito – niisan! That wasn't fair!"

"Who knows? Maybe you're turning into a sleeping prince~?"

"That nickname's running OLD."

"It's walking NEW."

"Jeez!"

"Let's hammer a hammer-man!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yessir."

"Not with the glitch thing again!"

"Blame Ms. Glitch."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that tune of yours. It's been 3 years, you know!"

"Yessir. A _three_ of _tree_."

"What's that? An English pun?"

"Of course. Did you expect it to be an Australian pun maybe?"

Hikari Netto (aged 14) woke up with a start from his left-side bed to find Saito, his big bro, sitting on his, the right-side one, and looking at him with some amusement: Netto grumbled something.

"By the way, Netto – kun. Did you dream of "it"?"

"No!"

"Then explain that stain in your boxers below the pajamas." Saito grinned and signaled it.

"Huh! That's… Hum… Something else!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Guilty as charged."

"Jeez."

"Anyway! Easter Break. Aren't you happy, _otouto – sama_~?"

"Jeez. Quit it with the nicknames, Saito – niisan!"

"Too bad. Nickname Man dropped by with the 6:66 PM express."

"That's a joke by Omega!"

"Yeah. He'll sue me when he gets back from overseas."

"Huff."

Netto rolled his eyes and climbed down to head for the adjacent bathroom: Saito giggled and opened the cupboard to pick his clothes for the day: the PET rang and he picked it up.

"Yo."

"Hey. Forte. Did you bust some ugly guys today?"

Forte had showed up on-screen and since he'd opened the cloak one could see he looked amused.

"Guess that, Rock Man… By the way… I found an access code for Guts Man's PC… It'd seem the guy forgot it when he dropped by the Reverse Internet… Some guy was about to sell it but I happened to be there and Gospel Jr. scared the hell outta them." He sighed.

"Jeez. Dekao – kun… You should be more careful with those… What if you get hacked?" Saito sighed.

"I know. At least they can use _normal_ PAs but they got sold another scam by Bubble Man… Some Bubble Spawn Pawn Cannon…"

"Bubble Spawn Pawn Cannon? The rhyme sounds too forced." Saito looked taken aback.

"I totally agree with ya on that."

"Grawl! Grrr…"

"Yeah. That guy's back… Gospel Jr. smelt his deodorant…"

"It ain't Hugo Boss, I take it."

"No. It's Hugo Pawn, I guess."

"Hugo Pawn! Let's patent it."

"Sure. I'll borrow an advert screen in Internet City."

"Huh? Well. Forte. What's up?" Netto came out of the bathroom and headed over there.

"Ookarada lost his code and I had to get it back."

"Uwa~h!" A yelp rang out in the background.

"And that's the guy who tried to sell it."

"Gospel Jr.'s breakfast?"

"Not really. His morning sprint." Forte laughed.

"Hah! That's a good one." Netto grinned.

"Well. I'm off to dropping this at Ookarada's place. _Laugh and grow fat_, I'd tell him. See ya around."

"See ya."

"Alright, Netto – kun. Time to shower. You go first."

"Alright. But don't try to come in all of a sudden and start it up!"

"Who knows?"

"Jeez. I'll place the lock from the inside."

"Be my guest, cutie."

Netto sighed in defeat and picked his clothes before getting out and locking the bathroom door from the inside.

_Heh, heh, heh. That's some wake-up, eh, otouto – sama~? Heh, heh!_

09:09 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Perv Drake's Comeback!"

"Whoa! What! Hiro – kun! That was rude!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"And weren't you the pervert to begin with?"

"Maybe. Did my chest look horny enough?"

"Jeez. Not that again…!"

"Wanna get a teaser?"

"No."

"My. What dryness."

"Jeez."

A guy had been sleeping in a bed when someone woke up him with a silly motto: the guy looked about Netto and Saito's age and he had black hair and blue eye irises: his face had some reminiscence of that of Saito.

"Heh, heh, heh."

There was another guy standing next to the bed: was a guy around Netto's age and height: his jet black hair was a mess, much like Netto's, and his eyes' irises were blue.

"So! Drake Ekard!"

"Jeez! Tenishi Drake! Akashi Hiro – kun!"

"That's a manly guy's name!"

"Isn't that a redundancy?" Drake sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe ya do? My cute _senpai_ lover?" Hiro teased next with a grin.

"I'm not your _senpai_, Hiro – kun! We're just one month apart when it comes to birthdays!"

"Did ya know it?"

"Know what?"

"That your hairstyle would make girls faint."

"Oh come on."

"Maybe you need Takeshi to fix it for you?" Hiro suggested.

"Who? The Rock-Type Gym Leader in Nibi City…? No thank you!"

He climbed off the bed and stood up: he was about one or two inches taller than Hiro who suddenly closed his arms around his waist and began to lick his neck: Drake let out a low moan and Hiro began to unbutton his pajamas' shirt when Drake pushed him apart.

"Now's not the time!"

"Oh yeah? When, then?"

"When I feel like it."

"You're no fun as a lover… Always postponing it… I've waited a long time for it, ya know! And you still won't stick it into me."

"I don't need to."

"Well! Guess I'll need my hypnosis mirror."

"You never had that." Drake sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh the despair!"

"More like exasperation."

"Heh, heh, heh. So? Does my cock feel huge?"

"Jeez. Give me a break, Hiro – kun. It's only been 10 months since I gained the ability to materialize."

"But these have been too dull! I need thrill, man!"

"Thrill leads to disaster in 99% of the cases, Hiro – kun. I'm off to showering and don't dare to try to break in!"

Drake picked some clothes and shut the bathroom door: Hiro groaned and sighed as he sat in front of the computer.

"Jeez. Guess I need to use the handcuffs again."

There was a beep coming from his PET (colored purple and having a silver Delta against a black background as emblem) and Forte showed up onscreen: "Gospel Jr." (it was a smaller version of the "Gospel" monster but still close to 2 meters tall) was jumping across the background and chasing a Heel Navi.

"Yo. Wanna see Gospel Jr.'s morning sprint, Akashi?"

"Heh! Sure. I lacked some thrill."

"Thrill leads to Trill." He laughed at his pun.

"Not bad. You could patent it."

"Yeah. Rock Man suggested patenting Hugo Pawn."

"Oho. As expected of Rock Man!" Hiro laughed.

"Delta isn't around?"

"Showering! Anyway… Any news?"

"That guy picked Ookarada's dropped PC code and tried to sell it."

"I see. An omen is after his hide."

"Sure thing. Hugo Pawn! Sweat and then use it to get rid of the stench!"

"What nonsense is that? Uwa~h!" The Heel Navi yelped.

"Heh, heh, heh. Make 'em sweat for a while, Forte – sama~!"

"Delighted, Akashi… Hugo Pawn! For only 10,000 Zenny!" Forte announced aloud.

"That's ridiculously expensive~!" The Heel Navi protested.

"Grawlll!"

"Uwa-wa-wa-wa~h!"

09:17 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah… A good morning coffee… So, Roll… What news is there?"

"Not many."

"Until now, that is."

"Who's there, in the firewall?"

"Forte."

"Forte, huh? What's up?"

"Ookarada almost got hacked."

"Oh yeah? As expected of Fatman Jr."

"Jeez. Meiru – chan. That joke's running old."

"On the contrary, Mistress. It's walking new."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

"Heh."

Sakurai Meiru had been drinking a coffee on her house's living room while wearing a blood red _kimono_ over her blackish pajamas: she didn't look too surprised as Roll told her there weren't news until Forte called out from the firewall: Roll opened a communications screen and began to tell the news so Meiru got amused and Roll fumed.

"I'm going to invent Hugo Pawn. I'll give the credit to Rock Man."

"Heh. Saito – kun came up with an original idea."

"Hugo Pawn… How original, really." Roll fumed.

"Complain to His Grace, Mistress!"

"Jeez. "Miss" is already fine."

"Heh."

"Grrr…"

"What? The earlier guy who was about to buy the PC code? Go for another morning sprint."

"Grawl!"

"Uwa~h!"

"Heh! And then they say men are courageous." Meiru muttered with obvious sarcasm.

"Let's not bring that up again, Meiru – chan." Roll sighed.

"Don't worry, Roll. I'm in charge of the situation."

"Jeez."

"Hugo Pawn! For only 15,000 Zenny! Cheaper than Bubble Man – sama's scams!" Forte called out.

"No way~!" The guy being chased uttered.

"Way of wandering ways."

"HU~H? UWA~H!"

"No philosophical instinct, I see."

"That's "philosophical instinct"? Jeez." Roll sighed.

"Heh. This town is too much for cha, Roll?"

"Guess that, Meiru – chan. It's gone mad."

"Maddening madder mad." Meiru giggled.

"I preferred how you weren't so random before."

"People change." She sipped some coffee.

"That's a loop-hole, ain't it? Meiru – chan!"

"Well. Guess it's going to become a buddy-buddy chat so I'm off to deliver these to Ookarada. See ya~…"

"See ya. Tee, heh, heh. Guess I'm in a good mood today."

09:27 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Guts, guts! Gutting Guts Machine!"

"Go, Guts Man!"

"Bravo, Ookarada!"

"Huh? Forte? Whaddya want?"

"Guts?"

"Ya lost something."

"My pride!"

"No, no. The PC access code…"

"A~h! That! I thought Tooru had picked it!"

"Why would Hikawa do that?"

"Dunno."

"Heh, heh, heh. Intriguing, by Forte's eyebrows!"

"Guts?"

"HUH?"

Forte dropped by Ooyama Dekao's place: Guts Man was training against V1 Viruses and Dekao encouraging him when Forte dropped by: Dekao sighed at first and then slapped his forehead: Forte looked somewhat puzzled at his comment and made a joke.

"Anyway… Let's beat the beat."

"Huh? Is that eatable?"

"Guess not. It's crushable, though."

"Crushable? And why's that related to me, anyway?"

"'Cause Guts Man's cousin is Crush Man."

"Guts? Crush Man? Cousin?"

"Ya jerk…! Stop kidding me!"

"Stop annoying the Mistresses."

"Wha~h! Meiru~! Why did ya turn me down like that?"

"'Cause ya brag…"

"Netto bragged lotta more!"

"Not really. But he learnt not to. Not like Sakurai – sama has picked him instead of ya, see?" Forte reminded him.

"Huff!"

"Guts… Roll – chan is annoyed with Guts Man… Guts Man brought Cyber Junk but she yelled…"

"Huff. Of course, Guts Man! You bring Cyber Flowers to a Mistress and not Cyber Junk!" Forte looked baffled, for once.

"Guts? Really? Then that Bubble Man was wrong, guts?"

"Of course he was! He's scammed ya guys over and over again!" Forte rolled his eyes.

"Wha~t?" Dekao gasped.

"Huff. No wonder Sakurai – sama gave up on ya! If ya won't admit that you've been scammed over and over again… Next time ya need some battle advice try asking Zero!"

"Zero? Who's that?"

"Jeez. I'm off. You're exasperating, really!"

"Oi! Forte! Che! The jerk! Jerks! All of 'em!"

"Guts, guts?"

"We're so gonna beat them up!" Dekao proclaimed.

"Guts! With the Bubble Spawn Pawn Cannon!"

"Yeah! Let's go! Mwah, hah, hah, hah!"

09:38 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So! Glyde! Did you _glide_ across the sky with a _glider_? Tee, heh!"

"Yaito – sama… I didn't, ma'am…"

"Of course cha didn't!"

"Then…?"

"It's a joke! Jeez!"

"I apologize, Yaito – sama!"

"Jeez. Ya can be so stiff from time to time, really."

"Is t-that so?"

"Heh, heh, heh! Boo! Hugo Pawn!"

"Wha!"

"Hah! Forte! So cha dropped by."

"Indeed! Forte! I am here!"

"_Ware wa koko ni ari_… That was said by that Mewtwo fella, eh?"

"Sure."

Yaito had begun to kid with Glyde when Forte sneaked on the guy and he gasped: Forte began to pull pranks and Yaito played along.

"Anyway… Hugo Pawn is the best solution for the glider's sweat."

"Totally!" She laughed at the joke.

"Please, sir…! It's ridiculous, sir!"

"Then invent Hugo Butler."

"Nyah, hah, hah! Hugo Butler! Hugo Maid!" Yaito laughed.

"Hugo Boss is so gonna sue us."

"Let them try! Gabcom Inc. won't get cold feet!"

"Trouble." Glyde grimly muttered.

"Anyway… I'm pending dropping by Hikawa's and Tomono's places and then I'll go back to training and seeing Serenade…"

"By the way: what's with gray – chan?"

"Huh? Ah! Obihiro? He went off to the mountains in Gunma. He needed a while to disconnect. He said he'll be out 2 weeks 'till next Friday and will be sending us some photos." Forte shrugged.

"OK! Then I'll invent Hugo Hacker."

"Hugo Hacker! Excellent! Say, Mistress… Do you have any programmer good at designing ads? I'd like to advertise them as "delayed April Fool's" products over the Internet City displays."

"Oho! I know a gal who's good at that, yeah. She'll like the irony: let's shoot down some clichés!"

"Sure. Hugo Grunt will drop by."

"Hugo Admin will climb around."

"Good, Mistress, good!"

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"No good." Glyde sighed.

"Let's go, Mr. Glider. Can you beat the bat-glider?"

"W-what?" He gasped.

"Tee, heh, heh! Not bad, not bad!"

"A~h! Run for your sanity~!" Glyde ran off as if he was gonna lose his sanity there and now.

"Don't forget to buy some Hugo Medic!"

"And Hugo Doctor!"

"Hugo's downfall!" Both laughed.

09:49 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So, Ice Man… What's up?"

"No big deal, desu… Save…"

"Save?"

"Glyde – san was running around and yelling, desu…"

"How odd."

"That'd be OUR fault, Hikawa – sama~…"

"Yikes! Forte!"

"Indeed!"

"When will you stop sneaking on people's PCs like that?"

"When _Black 2_ and _White 2_ come out in June?"

"Huff."

"Desu?"

"Yo! Ice Man. Go ice a man."

"HUH?"

"That joke's lame, Forte!"

Forte dropped by Hikawa Tooru's and Ice Man's PC next and Hikawa grumbled at his puns and his behavior while Ice Man looked like he didn't get the point of it.

"Or maybe we need to wait for the two heavy weights?"

"Heavy weights?"

"_Halo 4 _and _Biohazard 6_…"

"Jeez. Those surely won't come out until the next course. I'm busy enough now looking ahead for the May exams."

"May I have an exam?" Forte made a joke.

"I give up." He leant his head on the desk.

"Tooru – kun, desu…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh the despair!"

"I hope Omega – san doesn't drop by next…" He grimly muttered.

"Ah! Omega. The nice chap! My nice _senpai_, see~…"

"Huff. I speak too much."

"So? What's the deal with Sakurai – sama?"

"I don't think you'd get it. Honestly." He sighed.

"Ah… I see… So it's still "dominatrix"… "Femdom"… Right?" He whispered to Hikawa.

"Huff. Yeah. But since I gave her permission then… My problem is that I thought refusing would sadden her so… But lately she doesn't seem to be so "ruthless"… I heard that that gentleman… I think their name was Vadous – san… Yeah… Well. That gentleman told her a tale about a person who began like that and ended being a ruthless person who harmed countless persons out of lust…" Hikawa admitted.

"Huh. Hence why Zero told me not to laugh at these things… The guy is technically genderless since he's a Virus having a Net Navi's form but he behaves like a guy… Guess sticking around with Omega he got a hold of some discussion about that…"

"Yeah. So please don't go around saying it loud. Please?"

"Alright, alright. I talk too much myself and I should remember that it isn't something to take lightly… By the way… Hugo Ice will _ice_ you."

"How devious of you." He sighed.

"Desu?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Well, I'm off to Tomono's… See ya!"

"At last… Let the madness end!"

10:05 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm the bang-pang-bang guy!"

"Rafael… That's turning annoying…! Tune it down…! I'm trying to read this novel!"

"My bad! But ever since Delta let me use this "Copy Roid" then I can't stop running around! The real world feels so different! This is the future of Net Navis! Yahoo! Down the railing!"

"Huff."

A Navi had been running across a corridor in the first floor of a house somewhere when his Operator showed up.

The Navi, Rafael, used black as his main body color and he struck as being around the same height as his Operator: close to a meter and sixty tall.

His head was encompassed within a helmet having a copy of his emblem set on the forehead with a metallic rim: the forehead piece was colored red while the rear part was black: a red stripe extended from the forehead and through the middle of the helmet while heading towards the rear: the sides of his helmet had white armor constructed over them: a small cavity housed the ear-pads from where a red stripe originated and was drawn across it until the end: the helmet design also included two small yellow pieces extending until the edge of the lower jaw.

His face had a hard-to-spot scar in the shape of the Alphabet letter "X" drawn above the nose: his eyes' irises were green and he looked youthful: spiked brown hair came out from behind the helmet.

Rafael's emblem was two triangles missing the base and being intercrossed plus three round dots on the middle of the formation and to the sides of it: the whole set was colored bronze and set against a navy blue background.

His chest armor had the emblem set on its middle: three parallel red lines were drawn over its upper edge and extended past the neck's base and apparently until his back.

The segment below the emblem was colored yellow and it included a red stripe on the center which extended until the edge of the chest armor.

His shoulders had the shape of a red triangle drawn on their upper face while their main color was black: a thin round yellow stripe was present just where the arms began.

His arms' skin was also gray in this spot yet it soon got covered by black armor having a metallic piece of the elbow colored in a thicker shade of gray: the armor extended until the wrists where a trapeze-shaped piece of armor originated: his hands were covered in white "gloves" as well like most Net Navis.

Two thin red stripes ran down the unarmored gray-skinned body until the waist where another piece of armor was present: it had the general shape of briefs underwear and the color of choice was black as well: yet another red stripe ran down the center of it and curved to continue towards the rear.

One gun-belt colored silver was attached on the waist and had holsters for two guns which looked like modified handguns colored purple and having a white muzzle.

His boots began over the knees and extended until the feet: the color of choice was black again and there also was a red stripe running down the length of them across the center: the outer sides of each one had a white-colored triangle-shaped cavity which had a lower edge and a red stripe running down the rightmost edge: the heels' armor was gray as well.

Lastly, two white triangle-like extensions protruded from the rear of his body and extended diagonally towards the ground in a SE direction.

Overall, he looked heavily customized and cool.

"And up the stairs! This is cool, Noa – kun!"

"Please go play elsewhere! Get into your civilian clothes and go play into the square! Pretend you're a cousin of mine!" Noa requested.

"OK! Transform! I'm just like Super Man!"

"Not with that joke again…"

Rafael glowed and switched all of his armor for civilian clothes which were a wool green sweater, a black shirt below, jeans, a leather belt, white socks and sneakers.

"I'm off through the Off Door!"

"Jeez."

Rafael slid down the stairs' handrail and ran off while Noa sighed in relief and headed back into his bedroom.

"At last."

"The TMNT reincarnation is too troublesome for ya, Tomono?"

"Huh! You're Forte, aren't you? Rafael let you in?"

"Indeed."

"Jeez."

"Heh, heh, heh… So? What's the catch?"

"The catch?"

Forte had showed up on Noa's PC screen and he rolled his eyes as he sat in front of the desk.

"Raf said there's a deal."

"Huff. He talks too much."

"Ah… I see… Like Delta and Rock Man, eh?"

"… Yeah. Satisfied?"

"Guess that. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway… Hugo Prophet."

"Jeez. That joke's lame."

"Who knows? Maybe Hugo King? In homage to Serenade?"

"I don't think he'll get the point."

"Well then! I'm off to telling him, then. See ya and this ends Forte's early Saturday morning Akihara VIP Tour. Heh, heh, heh!"

Forte left the PC ignoring Noa's groan of annoyance and met up with "Gospel Jr." before they jumped down the edge of the area and landed down some seconds later somewhere in the Reverse Internet: Forte made the silence sign and spotted a bunch of 5 Heel Navis whispering amongst themselves.

"We're gonna get rich!"

"Yeah! Let's sell these things that Bubble Man guy had tossed in a corner of those workshops!"

"And then they'll blame the guy!"

"They'll get his head!"

"But we'll be overseas!"

They all laughed and Forte looked slightly annoyed.

"Bubble Man's the comic relief guy around, so…"

"Do you need a hand?" Zero showed there.

"Zero. Good. Let's go scare them a bit."

"Delighted."

"Grawl."

"Boo."

"UWA~H!"

"Go!"

"Gospel Jr." chased the band as they dropped Battle Chip data and both picked them up.

"Let's give 'em back to Bubble Man or we'll run out of gags!"

"Yeah. Guess that. See you next chapter, guys. Heh, heh, heh."


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis

**Chapter 2: Crisis**

12: 12 PM (Japan Time), Sunday April the 17th…

"… Good. All "Net Saviors" are gathered…"

"Yo. Enzan. Been a while."

"Yeah. Been busy with some overseas deals in IPC…"

"You OK, Blues?"

"Yes. Let's focus on the meeting."

"We've got some important news."

"Really, Meijin – san?"

"_San wa iranai_, Hiro – kun."

Netto, Saito, Hiro and Ijuuin Enzan (along with Blues) had been summoned to a meeting by Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe: Meijin was also present there.

"Well. Do you remember Dr. Wily and Dr. Regal?"

"How couldn't I?" Hiro grumbled.

"Now, now. Let's calm down." Meijin told Hiro.

"So? What's the deal? They were imprisoned 3 and 2 years ago respectively, weren't they?" Enzan asked.

"Both have escaped." Kifune let out.

"WHAT?"

"Someone used "Dimensional Converters" to let them escape along with the "Darkloid" Laser Man."

"No good." Drake muttered from Hiro's PET.

"I know, Delta, I know…"

"The worst _scenario_ ever."

Delta, Hiro's Navi, projected from the PET.

His main body color was jet black while his forearms, boots, shoulder plates, rear-pack and helmet were painted silver.

His face looked strikingly similar to Rock Man's although he had some slight differences regarding the eyes' irises (which were blue) and the shape of his cheek bones.

The central part of his helmet had a murkier silver color to it plus two rectangles and one band cutting across it starting at the back: some jet black hair came out from behind the helmet as well.

His emblem was a silver _Delta_ set against a black background.

Overall, he looked extremely similar to Rock Man and seemed to be around his height as well.

"We should warn the Hunters' Guild!" Delta suggested.

"Of course. You're their chief, Delta. But since the "Darkloids" in the Hunters' Guild have antibodies then Regal can't forcibly force them to obey him." Commissioner Kifune nodded in agreement.

"Roger, sir. I'll go ASAP."

"OK. Send the guys my greetings, too."

"It's not unlikely to think Wily and Regal will not get along." Netto suggested.

"Yeah. From what we'd heard, it'd seem both ended up splitting away time ago out of some discussion or another." Saito added.

"Good. So they'll likely go separate ways and maybe they'll fight each other yet… This surely isn't Tabuu's handiwork."

"No. He did stir up those Z – Militia guys but that was because he wanted to buy time until his departure overseas." Hiro argued.

"They could try rebuilding Navis but we know their weaknesses by now so they shouldn't pose that much of a problem." Meijin brought up.

"I'll call Forte and tell him to ask Serenade and his two subordinates to be on the lookout." Netto announced.

"Good. I'll call Laika to see if he gives us a hand." Enzan nodded.

"Such guys can't be left loose." Blues added.

"Good. It's settled, then. We'll continue looking into who managed to get them out. Mr. Zataki's help would be appreciated."

"Don't worry. We'll contact Denpa – san and he'll use his means to contact Mr. Zataki." Netto nodded.

"Good. This meeting is over."

The group of four came out of the building and sighed as they looked at the slightly gray skies.

"Fitting, ain't it? Yesterday was sunny and all and today it's like this instead…" Netto sighed.

"Yeah. We thought we'd gotten rid of trouble by now and this had to happen… Last time something happened was that berserk Navi and those foreigners in St. Valentine's…" Saito muttered.

"I heard about that. There was some ruckus but Omega helped solve it up, didn't the guy?" Enzan recalled.

"Speaking of which! We should find Shadow Man too. He could contribute as well." Netto suggested.

"Hmpf." Blues grumbled.

"No grudges, Blues." Enzan ordered.

"Yes, Enzan – sama."

"Well. See you around. I'm off."

"See ya, Enzan."

"Take care, Blues."

"I know how to do that."

12:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Guys? You there?"

"Delta – dono. Welcome, sir."

"Thanks, Red Sword. Has the club behaved?"

"Somewhat, sir."

"No "somewhat", Red! I did my best! Checking cold places…"

"Like all goons would be at cold places, Blizzard!"

"Like all pawns would be at high places, Cloud!"

"You two! Behave!"

"Yeah… Cosmo Man needs to control them…"

"As usual, huh."

Delta met up with a Navi in one spot of the Cyber World which was a small building with a plain square inside of it and having the banner "HUNTERS' GUILD" above the entrance.

"Red… Did you hear the news?"

"Indeed, sir. It's troublesome, sir."

"Needless to say…"

Red Sword had a wild flock of silver hair which came out from behind the helmet and covered all of his body's back.

His helmet's main color was blood red as well, yet the inner edges surrounding his thick red shades had a tint of purple to them: a purple band formed on the forehead and circled the whole diameter of it: two valley-shaped cavities had been inserted into the sides of it.

They ended in golden circles: a "fin" sprouted from the top of the helmet thus giving it a menacing-like look.

His main "skin" color was black and his upper torso had red blood armor.

There were two black shapes drawn over the shoulders having a golden rim and a thin black line spread from the base of the neck to the lower edge of the armor.

An emblem with a black edge was set on the chest: it consisted of white and black halves split by a thunderbolt-shaped line: white was golden and silver was right.

The forearms were colored blood red and had two purple-colored parallel formations which originated at the sides of the emblem atop each hand's palm: they spread over the edge of the forearm while forming a pyramid-like shape.

His right forearm currently held a purple-colored Long Sword with a customized hilt.

The central body of the forearm was now colored metallic gray and had two purple circles colored yellow inside: a purplish-colored blade emerged around a cone-shaped purple-colored formation: the blade looked sharp and menacing for some reason or another.

His boots began slightly below the knee and had purple-colored diamond-like shapes which extended as high as the knee: they were colored blood red as well: the soils were colored purple, too.

"Alright! Blizzard! Cloud! Behave!"

"Huh! R-roger, Delta – dono!"

"Oho! Delta – dono came!"

"Good."

Delta and Red Sword stepped inside and met with Blizzard Man, Cloud Man and Cosmo Man there.

"Alright! Guys! We need to be on the lookout! We won't let those guys get at us while we've lowered the guard!" Delta told them.

"Roger!"

"Let's go hunt for clues! Go!"

12:41 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Truly worrying news."

"Yeah. But at least Proto's out of reach from all of us so there's no chance of Wily getting it. And I doubt Laser Man being able to blow up the Guardian Program, anyway."

"Hum. You have a point, Forte…"

Forte was meeting with Serenade in the Secret Area while Dark Man and Yamato Man looked on from not too far: Serenade had closed his eyes and had brought the right hand to his chin.

"Well. At least this place is safe from eavesdroppers."

"That is good, yes. And none of them could enter through the real-world entrance."

"Kush, kush… At least we have a secret path to go into the Reverse Internet and check on things…"

"Indeed. It's set so that only high-level Navis can go through." Yamato Man shrugged.

"Hey! Serenade. Did you hear the news?"

"I did, Mamoru."

"Who's that?"

"My partner. Urakata Mamoru – kun."

"Urakata? Wasn't he the one who built the Reverse Internet?"

"Correct."

A communications window had opened and it displayed a young boy close to Netto's age who had messy brown hair, brown eye irises and looked gentle: he looked calm.

"Oh! That's Forte, right? You'd told me he dropped by."

"Indeed. His warp system is part of old-model Internet..."

"And the warp system code was recycled for the current Internet yet Forte is the only one who can use it, right?" Mamoru recalled.

"In essence, yeah. I left Gospel Jr. watching the entrance just to make sure Laser Man didn't try to sneak in and come at us."

"I would not be surprised if he tried as much. Dark Man. Yamato Man."

"Yes, sir!"

"If Laser Man comes in… Do fight him. But only weaken him. Our interest is to have them fulfill with their sentences."

"Roger, sir!"

"That is good."

"Grawl! Grrr! Gurawl!"

"Uack! Grah! Damned dog! Out of my way!"

"Speaking of the devil…" Forte grinned.

"Let us go. I shall come, too. Mamoru. Hide your presence. It is for your safety, my friend."

"OK."

Mamoru quickly shut down the screen as sounds of a fight rang out from somewhere not too far away: Serenade calmly dashed across the skies along with Forte, Dark Man and Yamato Man: the sounds began to get louder before there was a loud yell of extreme pain and "Gospel Jr." growled something: by the time the group reached the spot there wasn't anyone else.

"Heh. Years locked in the PET with battle abilities disabled has made the guy rusty and unable to stand up to a mole like Gospel Jr." Forte grinned.

"So it would seem. Their impatience and arrogance got the best of them."

"Kush, kush… This entrance has been found… We should stand guard."

"Indeed! No foul ones shall defile Serenade – sama's domains!"

There was a chuckle which echoed in the area (which was close to the Reverse Square) and the lighting dimmed before Quick Man, Knight Man, Drill Man and Air Man showed up there.

"V3 Navi data… Built in a rush… No consciousness program, I guess, just an auto-pilot… They must be to stall for time while Laser Man erases his connection data." Forte guessed.

"Let us put them out of their misery. My comrades."

"Roger, sir!"

"Let us go. Without grudge."

"Roger, sir!"

"Let's go! Darkness Overload!"

"Holy Shock."

"Thousand Spear!"

"Killer Beam!"

"Hoa~h! Triple Tornado~!"

"Quick Boomerang!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

"Tunnel Crusher!"

Forte shot a Darkness Overload at Knight Man but he began to spin clockwise upon his axis like a top and shoot forward while bouncing off the Darkness Overload with the Royal Wrecking Ball: Forte got hit and Knight Man shot the Royal Wrecking Ball at him: Serenade extended his right hand and tried to hit Drill Man with his attacks but he turned into compact mode and they bounced off as he formed a "tunnel" and emerged in front of Serenade yet he formed his lances to deflect the damage to Drill Man instead: Yamato Man tried to thrust into Quick Man but he countered with the boomerangs and Dark Man's Killer Beam got sucked by the giant tornado and shot back at him.

"Weird. Their defense strength and their counter-attacks seem to be better than their originals, even. So this is the culprit's work: they wanted to break the _cliché_?" Forte wondered.

"From what it would seem…" Serenade wasn't surprised.

"Hum. Let us rethink the strategy!" Yamato Man muttered.

"Kush, kush… We better do." Dark Man muttered.

"Hum. Then let us switch opponents." Serenade suggested.

"Fine. Gospel Jr.! Time for some action! Go! Gospel Elec! This technique inflicts Paralysis! Gotta admit I imitated the "EM Wave" move from PKMN…"

"Gospel Jr." vomited yellowish "flames" and the four opponents got paralyzed on the spot.

"Good! Darkness Overload! Say bye, Tunnel Maniac!"

"Rest in peace. Holy Shock." Serenade calmly announced.

"Go! Dark Shadow!"

"Thousand Spear!"

Forte attacked Air Man and the blow weakened him: he got deleted as Knight Man got bombarded and the attacks pierced his body armor: he got deleted, too, as Yamato Man thrust his spear into Drill Man taking profit of his exposed status, and, finally Dark Man's axe hit the chest of Quick Man: the four of them glowed.

"Self-destruct!"

"Hell! Gospel Jr.!"

"Grawl!"

"Gospel Jr." shielded the quartet from the opposing faction's explosions: they laughed in a maniacal way as they exploded and their shockwaves got repelled by "Gospel Jr." which growled something and then scratched the ground.

"What now?" Forte asked.

"Grrr…"

"As expected of the Reverse King… And his companions…" A distorted voice announced in a polite manner.

"Who's there?"

"Zeta."

"Zeta?" Forte wondered.

"Strategy: Zeta."

"That's your alias?"

"More or less. Zeta itself is it. "Strategy" means it's a strategy I have executed."

"What do you gain from freeing those two? Do you want them to kill each other and then steal their knowledge?" Forte demanded.

"Who knows? Maybe I do, maybe I do not." They calmly replied.

"Hum. The speaking manner makes it hard to tell the gender." Serenade muttered.

"It could be a woman, even… I remember how in _MGS2_ "Mr. X.", the _cyborg_ _ninja_, turned out to be a woman named Olga despite talking like a man the whole time…" Forte whispered.

"I am afraid other affairs recall my attention. Farewell, gentlemen. Zeta has spoken."

"They're gone. I couldn't pick any data." Yamato Man sighed.

"Kush, kush. They could have been using a speaker, too." Dark Man suggested next.

"Zeta… What they gain from this, I wonder…" Serenade muttered.

"I wonder that myself. Sounded like they're going to let Regal and Wily loose… But is there something else to the deal or…?"

14:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hiro – kun…! You're sneaky…!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Admit it that these turn you on. And don't complain: I'm not using any toys!"

"I didn't mean that! Doing this when I was napping…!"

"Come on! Admit it feels good."

"Huh! It doesn't!"

"Don't try to pretend: your cock is way more honest than you, Drake!"

"Jeez!"

Hiro had handcuffed Drake's wrists and placed his arms behind his waist while having blindfolded him with a black wool blindfold: he'd lifted his shirt and lowered his boxers and jeans to start licking his nipples: Drake complained while Hiro looked at how his cock got hard.

"Heh, heh, heh. Alright! Here goes nothing!"

"W-what are you gonna do, Hiro – kun?" Drake gasped.

"This, ya see."

He picked Drake's cock and took it into his mouth while rubbing it with the right hand and using the left to tease Drake's balls: he groaned and arched his body backwards: Hiro seemed to grin and increased the pace as Drake's groans got louder and louder: Hiro suddenly gripped his balls, hard, and Drake went off: Hiro crept up his body and then gripped his head from behind to start a passionate kiss: he began to rub his cock against Drake's as he kept on with the kiss.

_Heh, heh, heh. Drake, Drake… You love it. You're somewhat of a masochist, just like Netto… Isn't it somewhat ironic? I guess it is. I've waited for almost two years by now! We only began after past summer but you were always avoiding the topic… Man! You lack thrill._

He increased the pace at which he rubbed his cock.

_Heh, heh, heh. You'll soon be captivated by this. Don't worry! I don't intend to "level up" and do something like Hikawa or Tomono… I have enough with turning you hot like this._

Both released and Hiro ceased his kiss: he spotted how the white stuff he'd had on his throat had mixed with Drake's saliva and created a white string connecting them: Drake was panting by now and Hiro inwardly giggled at the scene.

_Tired already, Drake? Nah. We haven't even gotten into the main dish yet to begin with. Don't worry! I know how to infuse energy back into you, anyway~… Today's a Sunday, we're in spring break, and we've got all the time in the world…_

"Yo! Drake! Let's beat the Shuuen no Mono!"

"D-don't need to…!" He protested.

"Oh? I thought that you were his number one fan."

"Don't kid me, Hiro – kun! I'm a _Legend of Zelda_ fan but that doesn't mean I'm a fan of _Skyward Sword_'s last boss!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I think that "Nebula Grey" will start imitating the guy given how his speech makes it clear that the fellow's the source of trouble in later generations… And by that I mean good ol' Ganny." Hiro teased him next.

"Ganondorf!" Drake correct with some annoyance.

"Ganny – chan!"

"That nickname's SILLY!"

"Silly – chan!"

"Please!"

"Fuck my ass?" Hiro joked.

"NO!" He got annoyed for real.

"Kidding. Or not."

"Be serious!"

"Bring out Serious Man from the closet."

"JEEZ! This guy!"

"Is horny!"

"That joke's outdated!"

"It's renewed!"

"How devious of you!" He grumbled.

"Let's place a rocket-firing turret atop the house to ward off against Lancelot."

"That's a joke on that PC game _Tzar: the Burden of the Crown_ which Mr. Denpa showed us and gave us copies of it!" He fumed.

"Heh, heh, heh. I gotta admit that the Asian players get a lot of advantages: the Dragons can fly over the sea, can't be attacked by Cannonball Turrets or Rocket-firing Turrets or Galleys and Galleons…"

"I know that! So take these off!"

"We haven't had the main dish yet!"

"I don't care!"

"Come on, Drake… Your body tells it all: you're a masochist. I'm sure Hikawa, Saito or Tomono would agree with me on that."

"W-what? How did you know?" He blushed.

"Huff. It was pretty obvious. You yell a lot and all but you don't really try to fight back and all… You've got lighter sleep than me but even so you didn't stop me from gearing you up. Aren't those proofs enough? Your only problem is that you seem to think that's something to be ashamed of and then you start protesting and such."

"… I'm pitiful, then…" He muttered.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't get the wrong idea, man! That's not being pitiful!"

"I'm just a half-good Navi…"

"Don't be grim on life! Here!"

Hiro suddenly pulled his nipples' skin and Drake gasped as his cock suddenly got hard: he blushed and Hiro sighed.

"See?"

"… Fine… I'm a masochist… I thought you'd laugh at me so I didn't say anything…"

"Why would I laugh at you, anyway? We're companions!"

"Yeah? I thought I was your servant and you played with me."

"Now, now… You'd never acted like that before, Drake… Maybe you've got some glitch? We could drop by the Science Labs to check it out."

"Huh? A glitch…? Well… It could be, but…"

"Alright. Let's wrap it up. Here goes nothing!"

"Uwah!"

Hiro stuffed his cock into Drake's ass and began to pump in and out: Drake groaned and his cock got hard again: Hiro smiled and lifted his legs to place them over his shoulders and pull him closer: Drake was blushing but he sounded like he enjoyed it.

"See? Does this help to change the mood? Maybe you need to use a Mounted Samurai and beat a Janissary?"

"W-well… Maybe… Uh…! Feels… good…!" He moaned.

"Heh, heh, heh. Relax, man. It's just you and me. Let's have fun and then we'll get that glitch thing looked on by Meijin – tantei."

"Detective Meijin…? I don't think he'll like it… He'll likely say _tantei wa iranai_ to begin with…" Drake muttered.

"Gate Man will Man a Gate."

"Jeez."

"Heh, heh, heh. Gate Man will hack into the game and help build Stone Doors for Stone Walls… But if Lancelot comes with Catapults, Ballistae and Heavy Catapults then they won't do much good."

"I know…! O~h… Feels too good to be true~…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Here I go, Drake!"

"Uwah!"

Hiro released and panted from the effort as it slid down his cock: he then placed the legs back on the bed and walked on his knees until Drake's neck: he picked his head and had him take his cock into the mouth: Hiro set a pace and spotted how Drake's cock got hard.

"Heh, heh, heh. See? Anything I do… That makes you feel good. Take off that self-imposed shame and enjoy it fully! Huh! Here I go!"

Hiro released inside of Drake's mouth and grinned as he slid backwards and then picked Drake's hard cock: he rubbed it and then lowered his ass into it: Drake moaned and sounded surprised as Hiro let hit the bottom and then began to move up and down his cock.

"See! I'm letting you fuck me, too."

"O~h…! Good… Good…! Feels… good…! My penis inside Hiro – kun…!"

"Heh, heh, heh. It fits so perfectly, really… One day I need to compare our cocks' width and ass-hole width! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Please…!" He blushed.

"Going off? Then go off!"

"Huh…! Uah!"

Drake released and let out a groan before he tilted his head right: Hiro pulled up and then lied to his right.

"Drake? Heh. He fell asleep. Guess I pushed him a bit."

_Well! Let's nap for a while and then go to the Science Labs, Drake. Today was fun! Heh, heh, heh! The next days will also be funny!_


	3. Chapter 3: Bank Attack Squad

**Chapter 3: Bank Attack Squad**

06:06 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday April the 19th…

"… This is the Security Chief. Is everything alright?"

"This is Station Chief A. There's nothing."

"This is SC B. This job's boring."

"Shut up and work. Or else I'll kick you out and bring a replacement."

"Whatever."

"This is SC C. Nothing unusual…"

"Here's SC D. Who'd try to assault a Level 6 Firewall, anyway?"

"Some foreign party could. Be on your toes."

"Indeed! You lowlifes' firewall will fall to our might!"

"Who's there?"

"The Bank Attack Squad!"

"_Ginkou no kougetekitai?_"

Some Security Navis inside of a bank's Cyber World had been checking with each other via radio and one had been grumbling when a voice rang out followed by the sound of attacks to the firewall.

"You lowlifes are powerless before US!"

"We'll see about that! Get ready for battle!"

The sounds got more violent and then there was an explosion: some Heel Navis ran in while brandishing imitations of the AKs-74u and opening fire while another shot a round from an RPG-7 gun: the firepower beat several of the Navis.

"I said it! You lowlifes are powerless! Powerless before our grand power: learn that!"

"Yeah, Boss! Let's go and get it all! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Not so fast!"

"What, a brat?"

"I'm a "Net Savior": and I've come to halt you."

"Hmpf. So you came."

"Same for you."

Delta stepped into the area and Laser Man stepped forward to face him: Delta didn't look surprised.

"I shall bury you lowlife for your betrayal."

"Betrayal? Who was the one who began to blackmail my Operator?"

"Hmpf. That was to ensure that you remained."

"Who'd want to remain in that situation, anyway? You lack imagination."

"What?" He grumbled.

"Program Advance. Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword. Dream Sword!"

"What! Impossible! Gruoh!"

"Yikes! Boss!"

"I'll stall for time! Get the money!"

"R-roger!"

Laser Man loaded energy and shot two lasers from the squares on his hands which he shot at Delta after getting hit by the Dream Sword but Delta dodged and bounced it back at Laser Man.

"Being interned for such a long time has made you rusty. I've improved a lot since then. Since I have been in a lot of missions… And it's impossible for you to take over my pals. Their antibodies make them immune to "Dark Chips" and "Dark Power"."

"Damned meddling BRAT!"

"How lovely."

"Damn! I'll bury you yet!"

"Try harder."

"Star Breaker Laser!"

Laser Man aimed at the "sky" and opened a rift to make incandescent meteors fall down but Delta had no trouble dodging.

"Beware. If you mix up "Breaker" and "Wars" then Lucas Film is gonna sue you for stealing their name." Delta taunted.

"What? Damned brat!"

"Yeah. Typical of a bully."

"Shut up! Cross Laser!"

"Program Advance! Navi Scout, Shirahadori, Kawarimi! Bodyguard!"

"Hah! It doesn't do anything. Die! Cross Laser!"

Laser Man warped closer and shot his cross-shaped attack at Delta but he got replaced by a _chibi_ doll of "Pikachuu" and he appeared higher into the air to then shoot out 10 _shuriken_ in a row at Laser Man: he howled and collapsed from the weight: he formed the RPG-7.

"DIE~!"

"Hmpf. Garuu!"

A Garuu formed there and bathed Laser Man on flames: Delta took the chance to steal the RPG-7 and aim it at Laser Man: he shot at his chest and hit the target: Laser Man howled and stepped back while clutching the grave wound on his chest.

"We got the money, Boss!"

"Tactical withdrawal!"

They formed a flash and vanished from the scene so Delta fumed: he heard someone coming in and spotted Blues.

"Too bad. They're gone."

"Heck. I had to cut through 30 pawns."

"Huh. Then I'm glad not to have been there."

"You came alone?" Enzan looked surprised.

"Self-installed Folder… Like Blues."

"Ah. I forgot. Sometimes you remind me of Rock Man's recklessness."

"Guess that."

"Anyway… This is bad. If they could break through a Level 6 firewall then things don't fare well." Enzan sighed.

"Indeed."

"And don't forget the RPG-7s."

"Shit. Who provided them with those?"

"Maybe they're leftovers of the Z – Nation. One had the Z – Nation mark, anyway."

"I see. During the chaos following the overthrowing of the military dictatorship some snuck out to other countries. Those escapees must've sold equipment to gain money and get another ID." Enzan guessed.

"It's a possibility."

"My. Gentlemen. You're too much, see." "Zeta" announced.

"That's "Zeta", according to Forte… The one pulling the strings…"

"What's your goal?"

"I do not know. Or I pretend not to know."

"That's a first." Enzan sarcastically told him.

"I assume so."

"You're sneaky." Delta sighed.

"I supposed as much time ago."

"So? What's next?"

"Someone to have fun with."

Stone Man and Bomber Man formed there and chuckled: Blues grumbled and Delta fumed.

"Go… Ko… Ko… Go…"

"I'm gonna pulverize ya!"

"Che. I'll handle the bully." Delta announced.

"Fine. I'll handle the fool."

"Do provide some spectacle for the public, gentlemen."

"They're TOO polite. I like them rude." Enzan sarcastically muttered.

"Program Advance! Mega Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon!"

"Go~!" Stone Man roared as he was annihilated.

"Program Advance! Fire, Elec, Aqua, Bamboo Sword! Slot In! Elemental Sword!"

"Groa~h!" Bomber Man was annihilated too.

"I did not tell them to stir trouble at this hour. They act on their own."

"You provided the weapons?"

"No. There is a market of them close to the WWW Area."

"Hum. They gotta have some guts to come close to that dreaded area which only the strongest can tackle on and emerge unscratched."

"Indeed. And I am afraid these have been provided by a non reliable source hence why they were so weak. So long, gentlemen."

"Huff. Next time around they won't be this weak!" Delta fumed.

"Obviously." Blues shrugged.

"What the hell is their goal?"

08:38 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Yo! Netto – kun! Do you like my right foot?"

"Huff. You've gotten a bad habit with that."

"But you like it."

"I knew that…"

"Heh, heh, heh."

Netto was lying face-up on his bed and looked slightly defeated as he leant his head on his hands which he'd placed behind his head: his pajamas' pants had been lowered and his boxers too so his cock was exposed: Saito, sitting in a nearby chair, was rubbing it with his right foot (which had a white sock) on and grinning.

"So Delta gave the walking death mobile a beating, eh?"

"Sure~…"

"Heh, heh, heh. They're rustier than a house's pipes."

"Guess that."

"And you've learn to keep a straight face despite it, eh?"

"Of course. I learn!"

"And loophole homework?"

"That was before! Now I do it!"

"Since I'm here to pull your ears…"

"Huff."

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Just let it end already, Saito – niisan!"

"Sure. And then Forte will tell us some pun."

"His puns are terrible."

"Not as terrible as Bubble Man's!"

"Huff."

"Heh, heh, heh. Let it come out!"

"I'm trying…! It's not easy when you feel bored!"

"Then feel excited."

"It ain't that easy, man!"

"Maybe I need to use cheat codes?" He teased.

"Cheat codes? What cheat codes?" Netto looked suspicious.

"Ask Hiro – kun."

"He lent you something?"

"This, see."

He opened a drawer and drew a 5cm wide vibrator colored black and having the battery compartment: Netto gasped and closed his eyes as he seemingly tried to think of something to get him excited: Saito giggled under his breath as he rubbed his cock faster and Netto moaned: he ended up releasing and panted.

"Heh, heh, heh. My cheat code's presence is way more dreadful than Sauron's, it'd seem."

"Huff, huff…"

"And now you get a prize!"

"W-what prize…?"

"This, you see."

Saito suddenly crouched next to the bed and began to suck Netto's cock: he moaned and arched backwards while Saito began to grip his balls to further tease him.

"Nii… Niisan… Not so fast…! Ah…! A~h!"

Netto released inside of Saito's mouth and he inwardly giggled as he stained his fingers with the white stuff in his mouth and began to unbutton Netto's shirt: he began to rub his nipples and Netto began to moan: Saito then picked the vibrator and turned it on at max speed to stuff it into Netto's ass: he began to moan but Saito placed his right hand over his mouth to muffle them.

"Too much for ya, _otouto – chan_?"

"Hi… Hiro… Ya jerk… I'll make ya regret this…!" He groaned.

"Guess so."

"Huh… No good…! I'm going off!"

"Go on."

"How funny!"

"By the way… Forte told me he found Shadow Man and the guy's gonna look into the stuff…"

"I k-knew that! O~h!"

Netto went off again and panted but then Saito drew his cock and stuffed it into Netto along with the vibrator: Netto groaned and looked like he was getting overwhelmed.

"Gimme a… break! Niisan!" He pleaded.

"I'll give you this instead."

Saito began a kiss with Netto all of a sudden and Netto suddenly released: he panted while Saito sat back on the chair.

"Ah… I needed some morning energy…"

"What in the… Another glitch!"

"Yessir. Doom's Glitch has come!"

"Why do these things happen to me?" Netto groaned.

"Dunno. Guess this town's cursed."

"Don't kid me, niisan!"

"I'm supporting you, Netto – kun."

"Please… Why are all guys here so eager for sex?"

"Dunno. I guess it's because it's the 21st century and sex is cool." Saito laughed.

Netto grumbled and pulled out the vibrator before rushing over to the cupboard, picking his clothes and running into the bathroom to lock the door from the inside.

"Heh, heh, heh. Netto – kun has these moods… Well. There'll be a day in which he'll appreciate it."

"Hullo. Someone's there?" Forte called out from the PC.

"Guess there's the background." Saito joked.

"Yeah. Guess that. And a pine tree."

"Pine tree? I didn't put any." Saito frowned as he sat down in front of the PC.

"Heh, heh, heh. Welcome to the _ninjutsu_! Hah!"

Shadow Man appeared there while making the pine tree disappear and Forte grinned.

"I have a message from my Master… We're going to strike the weapons deal and get rid of it… That's all… Later."

"See ya, Mr. Ninja Man."

"Hmpf."

Shadow Man vanished with a cloud of smoke as Netto came out of the bathroom but he still looked annoyed: he ignored Saito, fixed his bed and headed downstairs: Saito giggled and Forte looked amused.

"Did something happen?"

"He ran out of patience for my puns."

"Oho. No wonder."

"Heh, heh, heh. We're going to meet with Mr. Denpa and Chief Lezareno to set off the hunt."

"The hunt for the quarreled duo, eh?"

"Quarreled duo? Why not."

His PET rang and he picked it up: Dekao was onscreen and he looked up to something, for once.

"Yo. Dekao – kun. Did you find the treasure?"

"Yeah! I got the Beat Rival Cannon!"

"Oho. Scary, scary~…"

"Yeah. It wouldn't even beat Haruka."

"You mean the rival from the Gen III games, right?"

"Yeah. Ah! I forgot. Your mother's named Haruka, too… My bad." Forte apologized.

"Don't mind it. It's a very common name, anyway."

"Forte? It's me, Zero… I found someone who claims to know who "Zeta" is but looks stubborn… Maybe you need to bring "Gospel Jr." to convince him or exert some pressure…" Zero contacted him.

"Alright. I'll be there ASAP. See ya, Rock Man."

"Tell him that if he doesn't confess his hide will fall apart. It's the Hide Curse."

"Oho. Terrific. Thanks for the advice!"

Forte ran off, giggling, and Saito stretched as he picked his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Alright. Let's have a shower and go there."

_Heh, heh, heh. Things are gonna get interesting! Let's go to the meeting!_

10:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah. You're here, gentlemen."

"Yes, Denpa – san."

"Good morning, Chief Lezareno."

"Good morning. So? What did Mr. Zero report?"

"The guy said "Zeta" is a geezer on his mid-60s who was a pal of Wily in some overseas college…"

"Hum. It's not impossible to think so yet they're not a reliable source."

"At all."

The twins had come to meet two men in an office room somewhere which had views of a city street.

One of them, sitting behind a desk, seemed to be close to his mid-20s.

He had short brown hair and his eyes' irises were brown: slight remains of a recent shaving could be spotted on his face too.

He wore a white shirt, a purplish tie, pants and brown shoes.

He also had reading glasses on.

"He demanded 100,000 Z in exchange for the info." Saito let out.

"That doesn't say much either." The other man muttered.

The other man was on his forties and appealed to be slightly taller than the man named "Denpa".

His hair was blonde and neatly combed his face was clean shaven and he seemed to be calm enough.

He was dressed in a gray trench overcoat, a black sports suit and pants along with brown shoes.

He had sunglasses on, though.

"No. He could pretend he risked his hide getting it."

"Well. There's one way to get it clear: to run a search in _physical_ archives because those are harder to edit. We can trace back Wily's career and seeing at which he college he was at, search all classmates." Lezareno calmly exposed.

"Colonel Talos should contact Colonel Botos in Washington and have the Kentucky Branch handle that: they have connections with the colleges there and there because they seek graduates which have displayed a lot of talent and intelligence." Mr. Denpa suggested.

The twins merely looked on while sitting in chairs in front of the desk: Lezareno was sitting on the corner and facing Mr. Denpa while writing down in an iPod Touch he had.

"Indeed. We shall go that way. We should keep an eye on that source to make sure they don't sell the info to anyone else. We don't want "Zeta" to realize info about them is being leaked out."

"Forte can place bugs on the guy." Netto suggested.

"Good. We have the assurance that we can know their movements and whom they deal with."

"Ah. We have news from Mr. Miyabi. The raid was a success and 90% of the weapons were destroyed." Mr. Denpa read a mail which came into his laptop.

"And the remaining 10%...?" Lezareno asked.

"They fled but Blues in on their trail."

"Good. They won't last long."

"No. The Hunters' Guild has been activated, too. They'd already planned for an ambush of the site."

"Excellent."

"A new report. The rest has been apprehended. This front is closed." Mr. Denpa announced.

"Excellent. And then there were no fronts." Lezareno chuckled.

"Well. It'd seem we can go back already." Netto stood up.

"Good-bye." Saito politely announced.

"Good luck, gentlemen."

"We'll handle the investigations."

Both came out into a corridor and then headed for the elevator right in front of them: they called it up and then they climbed in: Saito pressed the "GF" button (the building was 10 floors tall and they were in the 8th) so it descended and they came out into a hall: they walked past the gatekeeper's spot who merely waved good-bye and out into the street: both sighed and then spotted Enzan walking up to them.

"So, Enzan… Between the sword and the wall?" Netto grinned.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"As expected of Blues."

"Heh. Don't praise me too much either." Blues shrugged.

"Huh? My PET… Hey! It's Obihiro! Hey! Obihiro! What's up? Hacking yourself into _Black_?"

"Heh. You haven't changed, eh, Hikari – kun?" Obihiro laughed.

"At all. So? What's up? You were in Gunma, right?"

"Yeah. I read the news on the paper. How's it going?"

"We're trying to figure out the instigator and foiling them at the same time, see… It's not easy!"

"I didn't say it was."

"My bad. Well. Anyway… Be on the lookout! That Wily geezer might try to force you to let out vital info!"

"Don't worry. I know how to erase my traces. Send my greetings to Forte and "Gospel Jr.", anyway."

"Good! See ya!"

"Take care!"

"Thanks."

The call ended and Netto placed the PET on the holster again: the group then began to head down the street until they reached the entrance of a Metro Line station.

"Well. I'm going to the Net Police HQ to report. See you."

"We'll drop by the Science Labs to se Papa. See ya."

"Slice them up, Blues."

"My pleasure."

The twins stepped into the station and then climbed into a train to head to the Science Labs: Saito drew a PET of his own colored green and began to read something.

"Wow."

"What point are you at?"

"Where he's told that the "foreign guerilla" is about to assault the mansion and that they have to move elsewhere… This book that person gave us, _Albert's Adventures_, is impressive… And to think this is but his journal entries set in one book…!" Saito was thrilled.

"Heh, heh, heh."

They reached their destination and headed inside of the main building: they found Meijin speaking with his Navi Gate Man about something while looking exasperated.

"You still haven't found where the heck the files about "DCs" ended up at or who moved them from the usual place?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I've got 20 Program – kun guys helping me out but the Science Labs servers are huge… They could've filed them as data of several years ago or as classified data I can't access sans a written permit…"

"That's gotta be the handiwork of "Zeta" whoever they are."

"Seems like it…"

"Yo! Meijin – _tantei_! Solve the puzzle of where the rice-balls are at!"

"Andou! Stop trolling me!" He snapped at another researcher.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"I feel some _déjà vu_ for some reason or another, even!"

The twins walked past him and stepped into Yuuichirou's lab: he was reading some documents and looked tired.

"And if that wasn't enough there's data on the PTS… That thing's dangerous to use just like that but it'd take a lot of peculiar materials and tech to build it… Unless… They use the _one_ in _there_…"

"What's up, Papa?"

"Cheer up!"

"Huh! You two… Well… This whole deal keeps me worried… I hope we can solve it without anyone getting hurt but…" He sighed.

"Yeah. But if we get depressed then they win, don't they?"

"So we should pretend we don't care about what they do."

"You're right, you two. Let's not worry about those since they can't do much in their state to begin with." Yuuichirou smiled.

"You could try coming home to relax! Mama's meat spaghettis are getting better, you know." Netto invited.

"And juicer."

"Don't tempt me…! Guess I need to recover some lost weight…"

"That's Papa." Netto grinned.

"Yeah. Take a break and you'll feel more relaxed."

"You're right. Let's go: I need some meat spaghetti!"

The group of three laughed in a jovial way…


	4. Chapter 4: Reverse Brawl

**Chapter 4: Reverse Brawl**

06:46 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday April the 20th…

"… Kya~h!"

"Speak."

"I don't… know… anything!"

"Speak."

"Kya~h!"

"Do we lift up the voltage, Boss?"

"Do it."

"How could I… know that?"

"You lowlife should know it."

"Should…! How can I know that without having studied it?"

"What? Don't fool me. Someone like you lowlife should've studied them."

"Should, should…! Where's the evidence…?"

"I don't need it! Speak!"

"Stubborn woman."

Laser Man and 6 Heel Navis were gathered in a circle around an inclined metallic slab where a female Navi was trapped and being electrocuted.

This Navi's general height appealed to be at around a meter and sixty, more or less.

Her helmet's main color was navy blue and it covered her whole head: reddish transparent shades shielded her bluish eyes while two hair string-like shapes formed from each side of the forehead having a small reddish band near the end of them.

The rear part of the helmet had a cylinder-like shape emerging from it which also had a thin reddish band towards the end of it.

Her ear pads had a reddish outer rim and the insides were white: nothing particular was drawn into it.

A curved white-colored object was set slightly over her forehead and had her emblem drawn into it: four upper-half-of-a-finger-shaped and red-colored forms aiming NW, NE, SW and SE with a diamond-shaped white space set on its center: the rim was colored blue and the rest of the space was colored white.

She wore a white bodysuit over the central part of her body which ended around the hips while forming an irregular-sphere-like form: two lines of a brownish color travelled down it starting slightly beneath the neck and ending past the hips: they drew two circles at around the hips' height.

The bodysuit was sleeveless, so part of her arms' "skin" was exposed: the forearm covering began around the elbow and included a small circle which was placed above the elbow: her fingers were covered by that white "glove" like-material.

Part of her legs' "skin" was exposed until the boots began around the knees' height: they had a slightly heel-shoe-like form with reddish domes forming around the ankles on the "outer" side of each boot: the "inner" side only had a circle drawn inside of it.

"You lowlife know how to destroy "Dark Power" doors: how do you destroy antibodies?" Laser Man questioned with impatience.

"I don't "destroy" them! I nullify them! I shoot at them the contrary of what fuels them! That's all! But you can't remove antibodies! Can you remove human antibodies to begin with?"

"What?" He grumbled.

"You can't! Nobody would do it. Antibodies are necessary for survival!"

"In humans that's the case. But I'm talking about Darkloids. How do you remove those?"

"I guess you can't! I've never seen those but they must be designed so that they can't be removed!"

"Any program can be removed!"

"Yeah? Can you remove your legs and still be functional?"

"Che." He grumbled.

"Another shock, Boss?"

"Do it! 20, 000 Volts!"

"KYA~H!"

One of the Heel Navis brusquely lowered a lever and the machine electrocuted the Navi.

"You stubborn… idiots…!"

"Shut up! 30, 000!"

"Roger!"

"KYA~H!"

"Laser Man… If you go overboard then we lose our opportunity to figure that out…" Dr. Regal grumbled.

"Huh! I shall offer no apologies, Dr. Regal – sama."

"Hah! You idiotic son. The lil girl is right on that." Wily taunted.

"Shut up, Dr. Wily! I have no use for you lowlife! Get out of my way!" He hissed back.

"Hmpf! Fine. But remember who helped you get here."

"Che."

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Damned geezer!"

"Speak!" Laser Man told the Navi.

"I don't know…! I've never… seen those!"

"You must have!"

"Must, must…! I've been overseas for years! I only returned because there was a conference about how to improve the abilities of Nurse Navis!"

"Damn it! That guy, that other guy and those guys…! They all get in Nebula's way!" Laser Man grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Wily chuckled.

"Shut up." Regal snapped at him.

"Hmpf."

"This old man…!" He got annoyed.

"Heh."

CLAC!

"Che. Shut the door from the inside… The smug old man!"

"Huff!" Laser Man fumed.

"Release me!" The Navi demanded.

"Shut up! The antibodies! How do you remove them?"

"You CAN'T! End of the tale! From other types of antibodies research I've seen they're designed to be a vital part of a Navi's body and forcibly removing them could mean their deletion or break down!"

"FINE! We can just delete them and rebuilt them to be loyal to Nebula and only Nebula!"

"Foolish humans…"

"What?"

Laser Man and the Heel Navis turned to see a purple-colored Plant Man crossing his arms and glowing with a purplish "aura" while grinning at them.

"You lowlife… Plant Man? A pawn of Dr. Wily…"

"Wrong, you foolish data life-form…"

"What did you say?" Laser Man got annoyed.

"I am "Nebula Grey"!"

"Impossible. Forte deleted it about 2 years ago."

"Hah! That was but one of my material bodies. I can use proxy bodies to move at will and my will overcomes Time-Space! You lowlifes designed me all-too-well: I am like "Proto" but my own AI grew by leaps and bounds in a short time!" "Plant Man" laughed.

"W-what? Damn it!" Regal cursed.

"Regret your arrogance and drown it until the end of Time Eternal!"

"DAMNED RUBBISH!" Regal exploded.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Plant Man" was engulfed by purplish flames which expanded outwards and deleted his body until the blue/white flame which was the core of "Nebula Grey" appeared: it drew a circle before shooting out south at top speed: Laser Man stomped the floor and looked about to vent off his anger into someone: the Heel Navis recoiled afraid, while the Nurse Navi seemed to have fainted.

"CHE!"

He exited the system and the Navis looked at each other with surprised faces and like they weren't sure of what they were supposed to do.

"Now what?"

"Dunno…"

"Let's wait for the Boss to cool down…"

"We're in shit, right?"

"Deep shit, man…"

"Oh man."

07:07 AM (Moscow Time)…

"… Those FOOLISH MEN who KILLED my CHILD!"

_Guess it's here, alright…_

"DAMN THEM!"

_No wonder. Despite being a Math teacher in Moscow College he still can't help but be tormented by that…_

"Eh… Hello?"

"Who's there? Go back! I have no need for you lowlifes' offers!"

"Eh… Dr. Cossack?"

"Go back, damn it! Or I'll call the police!"

"Eh… But…"

"What?"

"It's me… Forte."

"WHAT?"

Forte had come into a computer somewhere and heard a man yelling in the real world: he began to timidly call out but the man was rather violent until he announced who he was.

"Forte! Is that really you…?"

"Yeah… This scar should be proof enough, right?"

"The scar…! The one which those fools inflicted into you…! I knew you were alive but… Hearing that you were consumed by hate and thirst of revenge it was like you were dead…"

A communications window opened and it showed a man on his late 50s or maybe his early 60s: he had blonde hair and beard and blue eyes irises apart from reading glasses on.

"That was true until 2 years ago… Serenade helped me out…"

"Serenade…! I see….!"

"And I had this pending but I wanted to wait until I could summon enough courage…"

"Oh…! Forte…! I feel like I'm dreaming…!"

"This is not a dream… Father."

"Forte…!"

"I'm your child, right?" He sighed.

"Of course!"

"Well. That asides… I got requested by Hikari – hakase to ask for your help on a little something…"

"Tadashi?"

"Eh, no, Hikari Yuuichirou…"

"Oh. True. Tadashi died over a decade ago… Too young…"

"I know."

"So… What's the matter?" Cossack asked.

"The PTS… Pulse Transmission System… It'd seem someone is trying or has built it… Could there be a way to detect that?"

"Oh. The PTS… I was one of the designers of the concept, true… But that's a project of back when you were at the Science Labs… Technology has made leaps and bounds and most of the components might not exist or have been replaced by others along with the mechanics… Advancements in VR technology could be implemented as well…"

"I see. We weren't too hopeful but…"

"I heard there was some trouble in Japan…"

"Wily and Regal are at large."

"Wily! I remember about him. Are they building "Heart Server"?"

"Huh? "Heart Server"? What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Well… It's a project Tadashi and Wily undertook before they fell apart but it's never been materialized… It was meant to connect peoples' "hearts", or, rather, their minds, into a gigantic server and exchange thoughts and feelings… It was thought it could help for a better understanding between people… But it can also be a double-edged thing…"

"You could fuel negative emotions, I take it?"

"Correct."

"Hum. But I don't think so… They fell apart years ago and they most likely are rivaling each other by now…"

"Hello? Forte? I need a hand! I found Laser Man!" Blues suddenly called out through the radio.

"Huh. I'm in Sharo. But Gospel Jr. is with Serenade. I'll call him."

"Good. Search Man is going to assist too: the guy was bold enough to send Heel Navis armed with RPG-7s to try to beat the Hunters' Guild and now he's shown up in Reverse Square and gone into a rampage. Guess he's found out Wily poisoned Regal." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Or that Wily showered him with Hugo Idiot instead."

"Hugo Idiot…!" Cossack was barely holding back his laughter.

"OK. See you later."

"Tell the guy to buy Hugo Mastermind."

"Delighted." Blues seemed to smirk.

"Hugo Mastermind…!"

"And ask Cloud Man if the pawns used Hugo Pawn."

"Sure. I'm off."

"It's the new local joke, see, Doc. I invented it."

"Hugo Pawn…! It'd been too long since I heard a good joke!"

"Obviously. Well. I'll go give them a hand before the thing turns awry: I wouldn't underestimate the guy."

"Yes. I think so. Will you come back?"

"Plenty of times. I've got to introduce you to Gospel Jr., anyway."

"Alright. Good-bye, Forte."

"Good-bye, Doc."

Forte ran off the system and opened a VPN tunnel: he "flew" across it and then noticed a normal Navi colored orange following him from a distance: Forte frowned and then grinned as he formed a Master Ball.

"Oi. _Danna_. You need to feel tight."

"What do you mean, my good sir?" "Zeta" asked.

"Heh. Well. Maybe I've got Tight Man inside my cloak."

"I am afraid I do not follow." They made an exasperated sigh.

"Then… Oh! Gospel Jr.!"

"What?"

The Navi turned around and Forte flung the "Master Ball" at "Zeta": it opened and "Zeta" suddenly broke down into blocks of data which formed some diagonal lines aiming "inwards" towards the depths of each cube and became a group of red small cubes which got in before it closed and Forte had it fly back to his hand.

"My bad, _Danna_… But we need to figure out who you are."

He attached it to the waist and continued to fly across the tunnel until he came out of his purple "gateway" into the Secret Area where Serenade was waiting.

"Serenade. I got the fellow. I entrust the custody to you since I'm heading off to supporting Blues and Search Man."

"Roger. I shall not touch it."

"Good. Later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. We'll need it."

Forte warped to the Reverse Internet and spotted Blues and Search Man fighting Laser Man.

"Satellite Ray! Scope Gun!"

"Neo Variable Sword!"

"Cross Laser! Die, interlopers!"

"Hell's Buster!"

"Che! More interlopers! Meteor 9!"

"Dodge!"

"Roger!"

Laser Man grumbled and made some meteors rain down at random around the area: the three of them dodged and then focused again on the battle.

"Star Breaker Laser!"

"Lucas Film is gonna sue ya~!" Forte taunted.

"Grrr…"

"What's that?" Laser Man demanded.

"Someone." Forte giggled.

"Gospel Jr." dropped in front of Laser Man and exhaled bluish, reddish, yellowish and greenish "flames" which inflicted damage to Laser Man as Forte loaded energy on his right hand and formed a yellowish spheroid of energy.

"Earth Breaker!"

"Go." Blues smirked.

Forte hit the chest emblem of Laser Man and energy spread from there across Laser Man's body to then begin electrocuting the guy followed by burning him, freezing him and making some "ERRROR BUG" 3D letters show up.

"Yeah. I copied the status changes of Pocket Monsters."

"Hmpf. Good." Search Man looked amused.

"Heh. This will catch them off-guard."

"Yoho~! This is Blizzard Man! Hey, Forte! The grunts forgot the Hugo Grunt barrel and ran for it!" Blizzard Man reported over the radio while laughing.

"Hugo Grunt, eh? That's yours."

"Mwah, hah, hah. The fools forgot Hugo Fool and went back to bathe in a pool filled with it." Cloud Man laughed.

"Hugo Fool, eh?"

"Hmpf… The imbeciles fled because their precious Hugo Imbecile ran out, it'd seem…" Cosmo Man reported with some sarcasm.

"Hugo Imbecile!"

"Hah! These lowlifes forgot Hugo Lowlife." Red Sword laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Damn these INTERLOPERS!" Laser Man managed to get back to his feet somewhat.

"Be glad I ain't Omega." Forte reminded him.

"Guck!"

"Heh, heh, heh. The nightmare's coming back? Mr. Miniature Death Star Patented by Boba Feet?" Forte made up a joke.

"Heh. Not bad." Enzan grinned.

"Che!"

Laser Man dropped to a lower level but the three gave chase as the guy struggled not to lose the balance: he drew a pair of RPG-7s and shot them but they dodged and only hit decorative columns.

"Shit! Flash Escape!"

There was a flash and the guy fled: the group sighed but then Forte opened one of his warps.

"I captured "Zeta" and Serenade is watching over them: let's go interrogate the fellow or gal, whatever they are." Forte told the other two with a grin.

"Good."

"That's excellent."

They got to the Secret Area only to find a crater about half a meter wide and Serenade sighing as he looked at it.

"I am sorry, Forte. It suddenly detonated and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"I see… I knew it was too good to be real. The Navi had to be a puppet and they were remotely operating it. They wanted to make us feel confident and then they had this ready." Forte sighed.

"Too bad, yeah." Blues sighed as well.

"We were close." Search Man sighed in defeat.

"Too bad. We'll have to leave it at here for today. What about that source, anyway?" Laika asked.

"Good question." Enzan gasped.

"Dark Man just reported: he was deleted by trying to flee into the WWW Area and finding one of those Viruses which self-detonate and then regenerate."

"Heck. Someone is hell-bent on erasing all traces."

"Who the hell is "Zeta"?"

13:53 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah… Raf…"

"Yeah… It feels good, eh?"

"Sure… It makes me feel excited…"

"Heh, heh, heh. You like the vibrator here, eh?"

"Sure…"

"And the plug feels good?"

"Yeah… Because when I can go off… I get rid of the stress…"

"I see… So that's why you like to strap two to your penis, too."

"Yeah…"

Rafael and Noa were having sex in the shower but Noa had been outfitted with some gear.

This gear consisted of a thin black leather band around his neck with a small metallic ring, two interconnected bands of adjustable bands which passed over his shoulders, ran down his sides and circled around his ankles, almost scratching his member: there were some pieces on his forearms and on his ankles as well.

He also had a black wool blindfold on and the pieces on his forearms were locked with a padlock and placed behind him.

He also had a pair of cuffs on his ankles and a rubber spreader bar keeping his legs spread.

Other stuff was a pair of plastic clothes pegs on his nipples with small weights attached to them and linked by a string: a pair of nipple vibrators was set over and below each.

His cock had a plug on it plus a bell-shaped vibrator on the head: there also was some rope tightly tied on the base of the cock plus a pair of vibrators strapped to the sides: his ass had a big 5cm wide black silicon vibrator with dots on them plus Rafael's cock.

Rafael was using another vibrator to tease Noa's balls as he pulled the clothes pegs strings: Noa sounded like he was enjoying it and Rafael looked in a good mood, too.

"So Sakurai – san went back to play with Hikawa – kun?"

"Yeah. But after that Mr. Vadous told her about what had happened to someone he'd known then… She's cooled down, become realistic and now they treat it as a game, a fiction…"

"That's good."

"Yeah. It's not like she intended to be evil but she didn't think of the consequences."

"I know. Well. How about I tease you a bit more?"

"Tease me all you want. I'm a tough guy." Noa giggled.

"Sure~…" Rafael giggled too.

He kept on teasing his balls with the vibrator and Noa moaned: Rafael began to lick the base of his neck from behind as well while he kept on pumping in and out of his ass.

"Ah… Ah… More, Raf… Tease me more…"

"Sure."

Rafael then switched the nipples' vibrators from "MEDIUM" to "MAX" and Noa's moans turned louder: he did the same with the others and Noa began to convulse while Rafael began to lick his right ear from behind while he suddenly stuffed the vibrator into his own ass: he gasped and laughed as he closed both arms around Noa's waist and began to move forward faster and faster.

"This thing does feel good! I'll be borrowing it to play with myself, Noa – kun! Now… Will you submit?" He laughed.

"Yeah… I submit… I'll make you feel good…"

"Good. Time for the beads!"

"Yeah… Stuff them in hard!"

Rafael picked a string of anal beads from the shelf where the shampoos were at and stuffed them into Noa's while taking out his cock: Noa groaned and began to automatically suck them in as he lowered into his knees and Rafael got in front of him: he stuffed the cock into Noa's awaiting mouth and Noa began to eagerly suck it up while Rafael played with his own vibrator and rubbed his left nipple to get himself excited: he gasped and closed his eyes as he released inside of Noa's mouth: he helped Noa stand up and took out the beads to try them out himself: he laughed from the experience and began to pump into Noa.

"I guess I'll soon go off, Noa – kun!"

"Fill me up, Raf!"

"Sure thin'!"

Rafael began to rub Noa's cock and he pulled out both the bell-shaped vibrator and the plug while aiming it upwards and also untying the rope: Noa moaned and released in several vigorous sprouts which stained his torso: Rafael also released inside of him and both panted as Rafael reached out for the shower's controls and shut it down: they remained like that for a minute or two and Rafael spotted how Noa's cock got hard again because the vibrators were still on.

"T-turn them off, Raf… I've had enough!"

"Sure."

He quickly shut down all vibrators and took off the blindfold: Noa blinked several times to get used to the level of illumination to the room: Rafael unlocked his forearms and he calmly rubbed them while he took out the spreader bar.

"Ah… I feel refreshed and ready for more! We should go to Higureya and buy some Battle Chips one day."

"Sure. And hear how Higure – san beat a wild Nendoll with his broom."

The two of them laughed at their jokes…


	5. Chapter 5: Stealth

**Chapter 5: Stealth**

06:17 AM (Japan Time), Thursday April the 21st…

"… This is Grunt 7! There's nothin' in my area, Chief!"

"This is 6! Nothin' 'ere either!"

"Fine! Don't lower the guard, you grunts!"

"I know! I'm no rookie, dude!"

"Just sayin'!"

"Don't say, 6! Ya know nothin'!"

"Wha~t?"

"Shut up or Big Boss will have yer heads!"

"Fine~!"

One of Laser Man's acolytes had been patrolling the hideout and was grumbling while exchanging reports with his pals and his chief: he kept on walking down the corridor without noticing an almost invisible figure silently stalking him: the figure suddenly drew a stun gun and stunned the grunt: he dragged him into a nearby store-room and locked it up: they then walked forward.

"No problem over 'ere." He reported while imitating the grunt's accent and his rude speech.

"OK! Another 5 mins and the patrol will over: the Mettools can take care of the rest." The Chief muttered.

"Aye, aye… Man." He feigned boredom.

"Shut up."

"Hmpf!" He feigned offense.

He shut down the line and crept down a corridor: he stunned another grunt and formed a locker to lock the guy inside before apparently tuning into radio frequency.

"There's nothin' in 'ere either. Man."

"Shut up and bear another 2 minutes."

"Fine~!"

"Over."

The invisible intruder then spotted the chief (colored black) standing guard in front of a door and impatiently looking at a 3D display of the time: the figure silently stuck to the wall and began to move along it until they were close to the chief: they stunned the guy, too, and hid them in a locker, too, which then turned invisible: the figure stretched and shook dust off their hands.

"Phew."

The figure opened the door and entered the room where the Nurse Navi was being held prisoner at, still tied to the torture machine: the intruder drew a green-colored pyramidal saber which they used to cut the restrains and free the Nurse Navi: they carried them by piggy-backing and rushed towards an opening which had formed there in the shape of a door: they crossed it and stepped into the Science Labs' homepage where Gate Man was looking at several screens.

"Gate Man."

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Me. Omega."

The Navi disengaged the stealth camouflage.

Omega had a blue jewel shaped like an inverted triangle which was set on the forehead of his helmet which was emitting a cross-shaped flash.

His eyes' irises were blue and they displayed seriousness while long blond hair came out from behind him and reached until the floor.

He had a red vest over his mainly black body and red armor over his forearms and boots: two golden circlets were set around his forearms and on his boots as well.

He was about a meter and eighty tall, more or less.

"Who's that?"

"Meddy EXE, from Choina… Laser Man's gang kidnapped her to try to figure out if it was possible to cancel the Hunters' Guild members' antibodies. The fool didn't realize she couldn't know because WE designed those." Omega grumbled.

"Do we need to run a medical check?"

"Do it. She's been tortured with a hi-voltage machine ripped off _Metal Gear Solid_…" He fumed.

"Yikes."

"I'm off to trying to hunt leads regarding "Zeta"… See ya."

"Alright."

"Huh-unh…? Where am I…?" Meddy began to wake up.

"The Science Labs. A collaborator rescued you." Gate Man told her.

"They…"

"I know what they wanted: the antibodies. They told me already. You'll be safe here, Miss."

"Thank goodness…! What stubborn folk!" She fumed.

"I can guess that." He sighed.

"They should be locked behind bars!"

"They were. Someone let them out. And we're trying to figure out who it was."

"Puku! Behold! De puku! Bubble Man – sama's "Anti Escapee Gun" for only 2450 Z! Great discount, de puku!" Bubble Man ran in while holding what looked like a poorly improved hybrid of Vulcan Battle Chip and Mega Cannon.

"Go sell those to the penguins." Gate Man fumed.

"No, de puku! If ya don't buy it the competency is gonna load a piece of junk into ya, de puku!"

"I'm going to call security."

"Puku~!"

Bubble Man ran off and Meddy fumed as she managed to get to her feet and trying to ignore the pain.

"Huh…! I feel somewhat better… I'll contact my Operator… Jasmine?"

"Meddy! What happened?"

"Some idiots kidnapped me but the Science Labs saved me."

"By all the…"

"I know. The world's gone mad!"

"Sure thing!"

"Meijin – sama~! The Mahjong Championship wants your soul!" Someone laughed in the real world.

"Shut up, Agorosu! I'm trying to find where "Zeta" stuffed the data we had on detecting abnormal electrical signals in the Cyber World!" Meijin complained back.

"Sorry. There are a lot of trolls."

"I can see that."

"Well. Better those than those crazy guys."

"Hello? Is Zero there?" Someone opened a communications window but it was filled with static.

"That voice… Rafael?" Gate Man recognized.

"I need some assistance… The _loco_ guy is here, in Higureya, and knocked out Number Man… I guess he's in his twisted reality and thinks I gotta know 'bout those antibodies… I'd like some assistance from Zero or you to deal with the guy!"

"Alright! We'll soon converge there. I'll go and tell Zero to drop by ASAP as well."

"Fine! I'm handling well but you never know."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Duty calls for me. I'll ask someone else to stand watch."

"Oh. Don't mind me. I can fight, you know."

"I'll be going. I gotta contact Zero… Zero! You there?"

"There being my usual spot…? Yeah. I'm in Hikari – hakase's lab."

"Rafael needs a hand dealing with the _loco_ guy."

"Hugo Loco?" He came up with a joke on the spot.

"Oho. Sure." He laughed at it.

"Hugo Loco? Sounds funny." Meddy giggled.

"Jeez." Jasmine didn't find it funny.

"It's the local joke, see." Gate Man explained.

"Where's Rafael, Gate Man?"

"Higureya."

"Hugo Higureya, eh?" Zero came up with another joke.

"I'm going there! 2 minutes!"

"2 minutes 30 seconds."

"OK! I can buy that much time… I hope! Oi! _Loco_ uncle! Invent the time machine and have your head travel to the present! Ya are stuck in the past, see~!" Rafael taunted.

"Damned brats! Don't get in Nebula's way!"

"Nebula is LONG gone!"

"Damn it!"

"Let's go!"

07:09 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Cross Laser!"

"Gatling Gun!"

"Star Breaker Laser!"

"Super Vulcan!"

"Give it up!"

"I dunno the antibodies!"

"Shut up!"

"No. Cha stay quiet, _loco_ guy."

"Insulting my intelligence, damned brats…!"

"I'm sure that freak has done that, too~…"

"Uwa~h! De masu! Demons comes into my store~!"

"Yamitarou… Don't be a moron!"

Rafael was using hover-engines on his boots' soils to fly around Laser Man and dodging his attacks while shooting rounds from his guns in a continuous manner to sum up damage: Laser Man tried attacking twice before resorting to swinging his arms and legs to try to hit Rafael: Number Man looked on from some distance while Higure Yamitarou was yelping and sounding panicked.

"Where is the data?"

"There's none. Ask Omega instead! They built those!"

"What? It wasn't you lowlifes?"

"No. We just got told they did it. Find 'em in the Bermudas."

"The Bermudas! Hah! When I decimate you lowlifes they'll be next! And then we shall be victorious!"

"Sure. Try to beat Omega."

"Remote Gate!"

"What?"

"Missed me?"

"Che."

The Remote Gate formed and both Gate Man and Zero stepped out so Laser Man grumbled.

"Star Breaker Laser!"

"Slow."

"Go, Gate Soldiers!"

"Gate! Gate! Gate!"

Zero dashed forward and slashed Laser Man's chest while Gate Man's Gate Soldiers began to swarm the guy.

"Yo! I brought reinforcements! Go! Pikmin!"

"Pikumi~n!"

The 5 types of "Pikmin" (Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple and White) ran in and began to swarm Laser Man as well who was getting overwhelmed and cursing aloud.

"Off me, you lot!"

"We've come to help, _Danna_~!"

The grunts ran in but then another bunch of Heel Navis colored black and white showed up.

"Hah! How frail! Let that guy be brought down!"

"You lowlifes… You lowlifes are old man Wily's pawns!" The Chief cursed as he ran in.

"Yeah! Let's go! Time for manslaughter!"

"Hooray~!"

The Heel Navis began to attack each other while Gate Man shrugged, Rafael giggled, Number Man fumed and Zero was still battling Laser Man who'd shook the Pikmin and the Gate Soldiers off him.

"Enough! Flash escape!"

He formed a flash and vanished while the surviving Heel Navis fled the store as well: they all sighed in relief.

"My prayer beads work, de masu!"

"It was pure dumb luck, Yamitarou."

"A~h!"

CRASH!

"De masu~…"

"Please… He fell from atop the desk!" Number Man fumed.

"Hmpf… The fool can't handle more than one opponent: another proof of how useless they really are…" Zero scoffed.

"That's why I said it was a _loco_ fella…"

"Hugo Fella?" Gate Man tried to relieve the tension.

"Hmpf… Why not…" Zero shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh! Hugo Heel!"

"That rhymes, yes." Number Man admitted.

"I'm off to hunt for any trails… But if the grunts go on killing each other then things can't be that hard."

"Alright."

"De masu~…"

"And I hope Yamitarou stops acting the clown."

"Sure. It doesn't fit the guy. He needs to prove he's got a good business instinct, you know?" Gate Man sighed.

09:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah…! Mistress…!"

"Tee, heh, heh. You like this teasing?"

"I do, Mistress…!"

"Good. I'll tease you further."

"Thank you very much, Mistress…! Ah…!"

"Tee, heh, heh. Anyway… Let's quit the pretending, Tooru – kun…"

"Sakurai – san…! Huh… Yeah… Sorry…"

"No. It's me who should be sorry for bringing it up again."

Tooru was standing on his house's shower and geared just like Noa the other day around but Meiru was there too.

Meiru wore a black leather one-piece suit which covered her whole upper body and her breasts as well although the shoulders and base of her neck were exposed.

She also wore long black leather gloves and boots which reached until the elbows and knees.

Other stuff included a black 5cm wide strap-on which she was stuffing into his ass.

Tooru also had a leather collar with a chain attached to the front which Meiru was pulling.

"This is a game, remember?" Meiru told Tooru.

"I know… It's no longer an unrestrained desire…" Tooru muttered with some relief.

"Yes… It was like a caprice, like an obsession…"

"But thanks to Mr. Vadous I opened my eyes… If I had kept like that then I'd ended up just like that "Ice Queen"… I don't want to think of it: it makes my whole body shiver!"

"Anyone would…"

"Well. Let's have some fun."

"Yes… Please tease my balls…!"

"Tee, heh, heh. You boys always like that kind of tease play, eh?"

"We do…"

Meiru giggled and pulled the chain with the right hand while grapping Tooru's balls with her left hand: Tooru moaned and looked like he was starting to enjoy this.

"Yeah. It's just a game, that's it… We have fun. That's all. There's nothing else to it…" She muttered.

"True…. Oh…! Please…!"

"You want more? Then have these."

She picked the anal beads and stuffed them into him in a slow manner: Tooru moaned and Meiru giggled as she pulled his balls' skin downwards to tease him and continued to slide the strap-on in and out.

"I heard the news… What savages! Kidnapping that girl Navi and torturing her out of obsession and not trying to think that she couldn't know about those antibodies… We need to find that "Zeta" soon and halt this whole deal before it gets worse!"

"Yes, I know… I heard that now Wily's pawns are assaulting the banks instead, too…"

"Huh! I must focus. I don't want to get carried off with these and try to vent it off on you, Tooru – kun."

"Yes, Sakurai – san… By the way… About…"

"Yaito – chan? Huff. I know. Spreading prank emails about "buying and not buying the not-buy-buy"… That rhyme was pretty lame even for my taste and Yaito – chan needs someone to slam the brakes on her. Else she'll become a Caprice Queen."

"And start getting obsesses with jewelry and such…?"

"Sure thing… I hope her father comes back soon!"

"I hope so, too… He's the only person who can stop her."

"Sadly enough…"

"Well. How about I tease you a bit more?"

"Please!"

"Tee, heh, heh."

Meiru picked a vibrator and began to tease the balls as she rubbed Tooru's cock to tease him.

"Does the strap-on feel good, Tooru – kun?"

"Yes…! I need something to excite me…! And the thrill which comes with my plugged penis…! There's no greater thrill…! But… Maybe… Well, I know I'm dreaming…" He trailed off.

"Why?"

"Well… There's something, but…"

"The wooden horse?"

"Yeah. But that's hard to get… Unless you go to a "dungeon" or a club and that's dangerous… They could try to hold you hostage and use you as well for all we know…"

"Hmm… So there should be a way to get one otherwise… Maybe… Maybe we can say that someone needs one, tell them to leave it on a building and then we take it…" Meiru suggested.

"Maybe Yaito – san could help in that?"

"Hmmm… I wouldn't want to involve her in that."

"Oh. I see. Of course. I think it's for the best."

"Yeah… We'll think about it."

"True."

"Let's continue."

"Yes…!"

"I'm going to go rough. Is that alright?"

"It's alright!"

"Well then. Let's go!"

"O~h!"

"Tee, heh, heh!"

Meiru resumed her pacing and used a vibrator to tease the length of Tooru's cock: he moaned and Meiru began to look like she was feeling excited too: she grinned and then aimed Tooru's cock upwards before unplugging it and loosening the leash on the base: Tooru shoot out several spurts before stopping and panting so Meiru shut down the shower and panted as well.

"Well! It felt good today, too… Didn't it, Tooru – kun?"

"Yes, Sakurai – san…! It felt good…"

"We'll think about the horse thing in the days to come in a calm manner and without rushing it up… Alright?"

"Yes… It's the most logical thing to do by now, I guess." Tooru admitted with a shrug.

"Good. I'll undo this."

"Please do."

Meiru released his forearms and removed the spreader bar: Tooru calmly took off the blindfold and stopped the vibrators while stretching: Meiru blew him a kiss and he blushed as he looked elsewhere.

"Tee, heh, heh. This still catches you off-guard?"

"Jeez."

09:58 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Yo! Meiru – chan. Ms. Jacinta called?"

"Huh? Ms. Jacinta? Who's that, Yaito – chan?"

"My aunt."

"I'm highly skeptical."

"Don't tell me!"

"You need your dad to cool you off."

"Oh yeah?"

"Or else Trouble will ensue. With Capital T."

"Tee, heh, heh. Well. Who knows? Maybe I'll go find Oni – chan in his lesser villa~?"

"Jeez. Don't make a joke with Obihiro – kun's name, Yaito – chan!"

"Someone save us, Roll – san!"

"Yeah… We need someone to save our sanity, Glyde…"

Meiru had changed back into her usual clothes and gotten back to her home when Yaito contacted her to troll and she rolled her eyes while Glyde looked about to go mad out of exasperation and Roll was being defeatist by now.

"Hugo Oni's comin' outta the barrel!"

"How original of you."

"Isn't it? Tee, heh, heh. Maybe I can give you a 1 liter sample?" She offered with a grin.

"I'd rather pass. Thanks."

"So you'd rather pick Saito – kun's cologne?"

"Why do you need to make such assumptions? Or, rather… Why do you need to make it look like there's some deal?"

"It's popular!"

"It's overused."

"Totally…!" Glyde muttered.

"Huff." Roll sighed.

"By the way, Meiru – chan… Maybe we need Meryl – sama to come teach some lessons to the naughty boys?"

"I dunno who that is to begin with. I suspect that she's a fictional character somewhere in the first place."

"As expected of the class' Anti-Fatman Girl!"

"Please. That of yelling at Dekao – kun was because I was getting fed up with his behavior and I was trying to portray myself as more "mature" but I've realized that was a bad cocktail."

"A Bloody Mary?" She giggled.

"Jeez."

"Or a Bloody Meiru – sama~?"

"That wasn't half-funny, even."

"Liquid says you need more _liquid_."

"As in drink, I take it."

"Of course, of course."

"Ah." She didn't seem to be surprised.

"But Solid says you more _solid_."

"As in food, I take it."

"Of course, of course."

"What?" Glyde wondered.

"Don't mind it. She's trying to pull lame sex-related jokes." Roll sighed.

"That is bad?"

"Depends."

"Someone save us!" He pleaded.

"Yo! Glyde! Become the Bat-Glider!"

"W-what?" He gasped.

"That joke isn't original to begin with."

"I know. It's a collage." Yaito laughed.

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

"How did it go with the lil pet? Did you train it not to bite back?"

"Stop saying it like that. I was blinded before. Now I see things way clearer and I am aware of my actions." She began to get annoyed.

"This is bad." Glyde gasped.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?"

"Yo~! Guts Man is gonna show the new Anti Escapee Mega Gun!"

"Guts, guts!"

"Show it to the Science Labs and they'll praise you, Dekao – kun."

"If Meiru – chan says that then it's gotta be true! Go, Guts Man!"

"Guts, guts!"

Guts Man showed up and Dekao wanted to show off but Meiru didn't lose her cool and simply diverted him elsewhere: Glyde and Roll sighed in relief while Yaito whistled a tune as if admitting she'd expected that.

"See you."

"Next time let's chat about _melons _and _flower vases_."

Meiru got a twitch over the right eye and abruptly cut the call.

_Yaito – chan…! When will her Dad come back? JEEZ!_


	6. Chapter 6: Of karts and bikes

**Chapter 6: Of karts and bikes**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 23rd…

"… Go, Guts Man! Run past 'em!"

"Ice Man! Beware of the curve!"

"Guts, guts!"

"Roger! Desu!"

Tooru and Dekao were playing with a Wii console in the homeroom of Tooru's house at _Mario Kart Wii_ and racing against each other along with other online players: Ice Man was riding with Mario in one kart and Guts Man with Koppa on another: both looked engrossed in the game and it could be seen that the other participants were also their friends.

"Yo! I'm gonna speed it up 'till it flies!" Hiro laughed.

"Jeez." Delta (riding with Kinopio in a bike) rolled his eyes.

"Tee, heh, heh! Go, Second Damsel of Distress!"

"Yaito – sama…!"

Glyde was riding a kart with "Daisy" and sighed at Yaito's poor attempt at a catchy motto.

"I'm going to meet the sound barrier!" Rafael laughed.

"Come on." Noa sighed.

Rafael had picked "Nokonoko" as his pal in a bike.

"I'm gonna scare off the public!"

"Jeez. Netto – kun. You could've picked anyone else but this."

Rock Man sighed since he was riding a heavy kart with "Bones Koppa" and he seemed to find Netto's choice to be off.

"Tee, heh, heh! Make way for the Goddess!"

"Meiru – chan…!"

Roll fumed since she was riding a bike with "Rozetta" and Meiru came up with a joke which wasn't funny.

"De masu~! Make way for the _Yamitarou_! De masu~!"

"Huff. This guy's too creepy."

"Heh, heh, heh."

Number Man ended up riding along "Wailuigi" while Higure boasted about the name of the vehicle: he sighed.

"Mwah, hah, hah. Sigma's come to ride with his fellow Donkey Kong!"

"Yo! Sigma! Been a while, man!"

"Mwah, hah, hah."

A new participant entered the race while riding along "Donkey Kong".

This new guy named Sigma was about two meters tall and was colored jet black: a red spheroid could be seen set on his chest area and it seemed to be missing the armor over its mass.

His face had two red eyes and one shone brighter than the other: two horns, one of which was almost erased, were set on both sides of his head and added a "demonic" look to him.

Green data flows moved around his body and he held a massive black and green sword in his right hand which he was currently aiming at the floor of the kart in lazy manner.

"Blood Shadow is here. My partner is Yoshi."

Blood Shadow's main color of choice was red.

He sported black shades and a flock of messy reddish hair came out from behind the helmet given how it only covered the face and the front of the head: his ear-pads had two purple "V" letters drawn inside of them.

His armor had the purple letters "BS" engraved on the chest area while his legs were colored black and had two red stripes running down the legs' sides in a parallel manner.

His right forearm was covered by a device colored red coupled with a piece of it which was colored transparent red: a small indentation near the wrist had the same "BS" initials engraved there: and, where the hand would be, a large double-barreled shotgun emerged instead.

"Uncle Mars Warrior has the badass bike with Koppa Jr.!"

"Jeez. Omega. Stop with the silly nickname."

"Did ya say something', Delta Team?"

"Jeez. He switched off his "serious mode"…"

Omega came into view while riding a bike along with "Koppa Jr." and laughing at Delta who was closest: Delta rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"A speedy guy picked "Kalon", the zombie-like Nokonoko!"

Forte was the last of the participants and he'd picked "Kalon" as his pal in a kart: he laughed and Dekao grinned.

"Forte! This time around I'm gonna run ya over!"

"Bring it on, Ookarada!"

"Ooyama!"

"Of lies?" Yaito giggled.

"E~H"?

"Huff." Meiru and the others sighed.

"Tee, heh, heh."

"Bloody~ Shadowy~! Hurry up or your Prince will be taken by a foreign Prince~!" Omega told Blood Shadow as he caught up with him.

"Please…"

"Tee, heh, heh." Yaito giggled.

"Someone stop her already!" Meiru fumed.

"So?"

"Be quiet."

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"Yo! Miss! Let's go to the disco~!" Omega joked.

"Sure. With a disco-walker."

"What the heck is that?" Netto asked.

"Who knows, Hikari – kun? Maybe something cha hid in Saito – chan's vest the other day around?"

"I never hide things in Saito – niisan's vest."

"Netto – kun isn't the type to do that, anyway." Rock Man argued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Hiro – kun was, though."

"Ya talkin' 'bout the lucky me~?"

"Oh come on."

"Fortune blesses you all!" Yaito laughed.

"Please. She's got a sad enough story to her." Noa sighed.

"Tomono – kun will get a punk hairstyle~!"

"Leave it up to me~!" Rafael joked.

"Jeez! Raf! Not fair!"

"Yo! Delta! Are you gonna go to the theaters with Brad Shad?" Hiro joked at Delta.

"Don't bring up Bubble Man's stupid deafness." Delta grumbled.

"That guy is an idiot." Blood Shadow fumed.

"Totally. Who else would think that empty boxes and remotes would do to set up a C4 trap in a bridge?" Roll rolled her eyes.

"The Lord of Gags?" Forte laughed.

"How devious of cha." Meiru sarcastically told him.

"Guess that, Mistress!"

"Tee, heh, heh! As expected of my disciple~!"

"Don't joke with us, Yaito… Forte ain't your disciple." Netto sighed.

"Maybe ya need some Hugo Otoko?"

"Hugo Man? Jeez."

"And some Hugo Onna?"

"Hugo Woman? Jeez." Meiru complained next.

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"Goal! First!" Tooru grinned.

"Goal! Second!" Hiro announced.

"Goal! Third!" Meiru giggled.

"Goal! Fourth! Not bad!" Netto sighed in relief.

"Goal! Fifth! Yessir!" Rafael drew his guns and began to spin them by the triggers.

"Goal! Sixth! Well, well." Omega chuckled.

"Goal. Seventh." Blood Shadow calmly announced.

"Goal! Eight! Too bad, Ookarada! Mwah, hah, hah!" Sigma laughed.

"De masu! It can't be! The _Yamitarou_ is ninth!"

"I knew it." Number Man fumed.

"Goal! Desu! Tenth, desu!" Ice Man giggled.

"Goal! Man. Eleventh!" Forte sighed.

"Goal… Twelfth… Jeez…" Dekao hung his head down.

"Alright! We gotta do it again!" Rafael laughed.

12:52 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Drill! Be crushed by my power!"

"Jeez. How did this guy get past the 3-layered firewall?"

"Digging a tunnel under them…"

"Heck."

"Tunnel Crusher!"

"Super Vulcan!"

"Useless!"

"Che."

Rock Man was fighting Drill Man who'd managed to intrude his secure PC: he tried shooting a Super Vulcan but since he'd transformed into compacted form then the rounds bounced off and he had to dodge the incoming attack.

"Heck. We'd had fun with the races and now this happens."

"Sure. I wouldn't be surprised if Wily sent this guy."

"Hah! The great and magnificent and supreme Dr. Wily – sama will have you buried 17 feet under! And then he shall rule it all! Earth shall knee to His Grace!"

"How devious of the guy." Rock Man taunted.

"Wha~t?"

"Maybe you're under the impression that you're more important than you actually are?"

"Damned brats!"

"Gospel Fire!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Our secret weapon. Go back home, intruder."

"Uwa~h!"

"Gospel" formed on the field and vomited reddish flames at Drill Man who howled but managed to dig a new tunnel underground: Rock Man turned around as if thinking he'd been beaten but Drill Man shot out from underground and the tip of his drill plunged into Rock Man's chest emblem: he groaned as the guy shot skywards and then turned 180º to dive into the ground: they slammed into it and Drill Man began to spin and drill through Rock Man's chest emblem: he growled and his body suddenly glowed with a bright cyan glow: he repelled Drill Man and quickly stood up to his feet while drawing the Rock Buster and starting to load it up with cyan energy: Drill Man growled and got into normal form to summon two drills which he shot forward.

"Be gone! CHARGE SHOT!"

The powerful blast pierced through Drill Man and he yelped as he was quickly deleted: Rock Man grimaced and panted as he dropped into his knees to recover: Netto groaned in the real world and seemed to be feeling some sort of pain too.

"Damn it…! My chest hurts like hell…!" Netto growled.

"Be lucky it wasn't from behind…!" Rock Man warned.

"Che. You're right, yeah… Damned Wily!"

"My, my. It would seem they overdo it."

"… "Zeta"?"

A pink-colored normal Net Navi got out of the tunnel and sighed when they looked around.

"They are far more savage than I would have thought."

"That's the problem you created by freeing them."

"Of course: I knew they would not play fair but so… Alas. I do hope this can hold itself until Thursday or Friday…"

"Huh? What? You're using them to stall for time?"

"It might be so."

"Don't elude the topic. You've just confessed that."

"Oh well. Slip of the tongue, they name it? I assume as much."

"What do you gain?"

"I would rather something immaterial."

"Something immaterial? Pride?" Netto tried to ask.

"It might be the case."

"Rock Man? What happened? Do you need help? Ah! Zeta! You're one sneaky Koratta."

"I catch the irony, my good sir."

Forte ran in, looking nervous and stopped when seeing "Zeta" who merely shrugged the shoulders.

"So? Are you using the PTS?"

"PTS? What's that?" Netto asked.

"Pulse Transmission System… A system developed around my time to allow human consciousness to enter the Cyber World through an avatar and to interact with their Navis… The PET's Folder data is uploaded as well and one's consciousness could synch with that of their Navi to travel together and fight together… The Folder can be used, too, even if the Operator is immobile… I had a talk with Dr. Cossack about it…"

"Ah. Dr. Cossack. If memory serves… He was your creator, sir."

"Yeah. So? I ran some checks and found a lot of the parts needed to build an upgraded one being requested by different company names and delivered to several warehouses in different provinces: the money of the components was paid so no deliver found it odd yet… I've found this much out. You use those Navis as avatar to shield your ID while interacting with the Cyber World."

"Wow." Netto whistled.

"Cool." Rock Man whistled as well.

"So? What's the answer, Zeta?"

"That is some good speculation, gentlemen."

"Che." Forte grumbled.

"Wait. If you say you know what "Koratta" means then… You've played or seen _Pocket Monsters_." Netto told the Navi.

"There are millions of fans across the world."

"Crap. That doesn't help single them out."

"Like it'd do…" Rock Man sighed.

"Maybe you need to wish to the wish Pokémon, Jirachi?"

"How funny." Forte grumbled.

"Or maybe you need to cool it off in the Rage Lake?"

"Go tuna." Forte scoffed.

"My, my. There is some impatience in the air, that much I can grasp, gentlemen."

"Let's repair that damned tunnel already." Netto hissed.

"Sure. Reset ground!"

The ground glowed and became a green matrix with black squares before resuming its normal form: "Zeta" gasped and seemed to realize something by looking around.

"Gotcha. You can't get out without permission from the system owner, ya see." Forte grinned.

"And only I can authorize that." Rock Man added.

"You're a cornered Koratta!"

"My, my. I should have thought of it but it would seem I lowered the guard instead… Yet…"

"Yet?" Netto frowned.

"Self-destruct."

"E~H!"

The Navi glowed and suddenly exploded while razing the terrain and revealing the tunnel opening: there was a sound and, by the time both had recovered from the sudden explosion, nothing had been left behind and the tunnel was gone as well.

"Heck. I knew it. Their consciousness had merged with the automated Navi and they discarded it to flee while deleting the tunnel at the same time… Sneaky Koratta alright!" Forte growled.

"Huff. What madness." Rock Man complained.

"Yeah… Will it ever end?"

"Who knows?"

"Huh? A call… From Blues. What's up, Blues?"

"I heard there was some trouble there."

Blues' holographic screen opened and he displayed calm: Rock Man wasn't surprised by the call, either.

"Drill Man." He summed up.

"Drill Man, huh. I'd seen the footage of when Akashi beat them."

"I beat the guy too when Tabuu bothered to resurrect him." Forte added with a shrug.

"Huff. What do we need to do to end this?" Enzan complained, for once.

"Beat Laser Man, I guess." Netto guessed.

"Let's hope those 3 can find them." Forte sighed.

"Next time I'll have to mine the underground!" Rock Man fumed.

"Guess that. Damn it all." Forte growled.

22:45 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Thought it was good luck that you intercepted that news about 1 billion Z being transferred to the Tera Net Bank?"

"Damn it. The savage!"

"Savage? That's you lowlifes."

"Mwah, hah, hah. So it's a watered down Quick Man! They sure love to recycle the guy! There's a "We Love Quick Man Sama Club"!"

"Jeez. This Air Man is also watered down. Looks like Wily kept some copies of the mass copies Gospel generated before they began the Bug Fusion to try to recreate Forte…"

"Delete!"

"Hoa~h! Delete!"

"Cross Laser!"

"Plasma Shot."

"Ugrah! Damn you!"

"Don't we all say that…?"

Omega was fighting with Laser Man in front of a firewall while Sigma and Blood Shadow fought Quick Man and Air Man which glowed with a purplish "aura" or light around their frames: Omega drew a gun and shot a spheroid of white plasma at Laser Man which melted part of his armor: Laser Man's attack failed because Omega flipped backwards to safe distance and now he looked bored and unimpressed as opposed to the morning.

"Mwah, hah, hah. Dark Power, eh? You think stuffing that into these copies will make them stronger, eh? Too bad, Lassy - chan!" Sigma laughed.

"Jeez." Blood Shadow sighed.

"Damn you! Interlopers!"

"Shut up, Sigma. Fight." Omega growled.

"Yikes! R-roger, Sir Omega!"

"Charged shotgun blast."

"Mwah, hah, hah. Eat sword!"

"Now, you. Give it up."

"Who is going to give it up? Die!"

"Slow. Predictable. Amateur. Wannabe."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"You're not my Boss."

"DAMN YOU!"

Omega attacked with the saber six times in a row while Blood Shadow shot a blast which pierced through Air Man's fan and Sigma plunged his gigantic sword through Quick Man: both groaned and got deleted while Laser Man stepped back.

"Maybe you need some green tea, gentlemen?"

"Hmpf. So you showed up."

"Who the…?"

Another automated Navi (green and yellow this time around) showed up there.

"You may call be "Zeta". I am the one who freed you gentlemen."

"What? A puny Navi like you lowlife?"

"This is an avatar. I am a human."

"Why did you bother to?" Laser Man sounded suspicious.

"Who knows? Maybe you provide some entertainment, gentlemen."

"Entertainment! Me! Die!"

"I would rather object. Protect."

"Shit! What was that?"

"Ask those gentlemen over there."

The Navi used the "Protect" technique and Laser Man's attack bounced off it: the Navi shrugged.

"Shit. Tactical escape!"

"That does not matter… By Thursday or Friday… Your role shall have expired…"

Laser Man escaped and "Zeta" shrugged: Omega suddenly appeared behind the Navi and closed the right arm around the neck while aiming the blade upwards.

"Talk." Omega icily commanded.

"I do talk about many things."

"Don't anger me."

"It was not my intent."

"Like Hell."

"Maybe we need a Hell Pokémon, gentlemen?"

"We've got Hellgar already. In Gen II." Blood Shadow sighed.

"Oh, is that so? I had forgotten."

"How unlike of you."

"Is that so? You seem to think we have met before but that is not the case: now, if you shall excuse me… Flash."

"Heck. The Koratta ran!"

The Navi vanished with a flash and Omega snarled while the other two sighed in defeat.

"Che. Let's go back!"

10:58 AM (Bermuda Time)…

"… So. They ran away."

"Yeah… The Koratta!"

"Calm down, Omega…"

"Huff! That's easier said than done, Boss!"

Omega had come to a poorly lightened: it could be seen that the ground was made of black ceramic tiles and that both the walls and the ceiling were made of bare concrete: the only furniture there was a MacBook laptop on top a wooden desk.

"I know, I know…"

Omega's "Boss" was sitting in a portable plastic chair: he had jet black hair and bluish eyes irises.

He wore business attire including a black tie.

"Huff! I wanna slice that smug jerk into pieces!"

"Violence feeds violence, Omega. Don't get trapped into that spiral of violence." His "Boss" warned Omega.

"Bloody~ Shadowy~! Bert Saxby haunts ya~!"

"How funny."

"By all the… Sigma meddling again!"

"I know."

Omega ran off and opened a door which he closed: another door was slammed open somewhere else.

"SIGMA! YOU MORON! GO TO THE CAPSULE! NOW!"

"Yikes! R-roger, sir!"

"Get it?"

"O-on my way, sir!"

"Huff! What a guy!"

"I know, sir, I know…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"Keep the guy at bay."

"Roger, sir."

Omega returned to the room where the "Boss" was at and fumed: he suddenly punched a wall and left a mark there as if wanting to vent off his bad mood.

"Why couldn't the guy have a serious mode switch, too?"

"Guess I'm to blame. Remember that we built him in somewhat of a rush two years ago." He reminded him.

"Huff. It feels like forever ago."

"I know. When one's been busy…"

"Yeah, I know… Let me count how many parties we've had to deal with insofar… Gospel… Wily's earlier attempts… Nebula… The Renegades… Neo Nebula… The Cyber City Complot… The Secret Army… The Devil Syndicate… The Death Club… Tabuu… The Z – Nation… The Z- Militia… That Clock Man weirdo… And now these… The Regal Club and the Wily Club, I'd name 'em…"

"So… 15 parties in the space of about 3 years, huh? Almost 5 parties per year, even… The WWW and the Professor were handled by the Officials so they don't count… Well. I'd rather say Hikari and Rock Man handled it."

"You know what…? I'm going to the capsule too… I need to sleep and recharge my energies for the next match… Night, Boss…" Omega sighed and headed for the door at a slow pace.

"Yeah. Take it easy, Omega. We need to stay fresh and receptive for the days to come… Why do they need to wait until Thursday or Friday?"

"Dunno and until we catch the damned Koratta… Night."

"Night… "Zeta"… Who in the world are you? What's your goal…?"


	7. Chapter 7: Freak's plot

**Chapter 7: Freak's plot**

08:04 AM (Japan Time), Sunday April the 24th…

"… Good morning, my cute little lover…"

"Oh please… Akira! Quit that nickname."

"Sorry, Shun – kun… Here's the breakfast…"

"What day is it today?"

"Sunday the 24th."

"The 24th! It's already been over 8 days…?"

"Yeah. Hmmm… You really look cute in that outfit."

"That's because you haven't given me anything else to wear! I wouldn't have thought you were _yaoi_, Akira!"

"Sorry, Shun – kun… But to materialize my love… And I know you're starting to like my games…"

"Huff."

Obihiro had sat up in a bed placed in what seemed to be an underground room somewhere which had the bed, a table, a chair and a cupboard: a lone light bulb hung from the ceiling and provided the light while an armored door on the north was the only entrance and exit.

A young boy about Obihiro's age and height had come into the room.

He had purplish hair which formed some flocks over his forehead and green eye irises.

He wore some gray leather pieces of dressing like a sleeveless top which stopped at about the nipples' height (covered by the top) plus leather trunks which seemed to be tight given how the bulge of his balls was clearly visible.

He also had leather gloves which extended past the elbows and boots with adjustable belts on the hips: the shoes were also of gray color.

Obihiro, on the other hand, just had a red leather collar with silver dots around his neck: the front of it had a chain attached to it.

He also had adjustable pieces of leather on his elbows and wrists with chains connected to each one.

His only clothing was a modified leather brief which had an opening to expose his cock and was tight on him because his balls' figure was also visible.

The boy, Akira, carried a platter with a cover and looked in a good mood while Obihiro seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't have believed that you, Akira, of all people…!" He began.

"That I would get into your apartment the past Friday night and abduct you to bring you here? People change, Shun – kun."

"And now you want me to be your S&M games' pet."

"But remember… When next Friday comes then I'll release you."

"Everyone must be worried about me!"

"I told you, Shun – kun… I built you a perfect alibi. I visited some natural spots in Gunma and took photos of myself… Which I edited to make it look like it were you… I altered the data on the digital camera too so that the online photos would mislead them… I've called some of your friends and they didn't suspect anything… No wonder…"

"Because you're keeping them busy by freeing those two." He fumed.

"Haven't we gone over that plenty of times, Shun – kun?"

Akira placed the platter on the table and lifted the cover to reveal fried eggs with bacon and a pair of toasted slices of bread: there also was a small bottle of cold water and a plastic cup: the fork and knife were included and so were four or five handkerchiefs: Obihiro's stomach growled and he blushed while Akira smiled.

"See? Your bad mood is because you hadn't had your breakfast yet, Shun – kun! Have it and then I'll introduce you to Mr. H."

"Mr. H.?" Obihiro frowned.

"Indeed."

"Who's that? An accomplice?"

"More or less, my dear cousin."

"I know we're cousins."

"Heh, heh, heh. Well. Maybe you need some Hugo Taboo?"

"Hugo Tabuu?"

"No, no. Hugo _Taboo_… With two "o", you know."

"My bad. That Tabuu guy's name is based on the phonetic reading of the English world "taboo"…"

"And Mr. Forte began the Hugo Joke."

"Forte… I knew he was an odd fellow but…" Obihiro sighed as he walked to the chair and sat down there.

"But he wants to play Bourbon."

"Play Bourbon?" He frowned.

"Ever heard of _Meitantei Conan_, Shun – kun?"

"Ah. Yeah. I seem to remember there's such a guy in the Black Org but we haven't seen his face yet… I feel like that Okiya – san's a red herring… And going by the pattern it's a man, so… Maybe that Amuro fellow…"

"Heh, heh, heh. This week's file was interesting! File 815: "One's Own Territory"… That Sera oneechan is somewhat of stalker! She must have a crush on Conan – kun!" He laughed.

"Hah, hah, hah. How funny." Obihiro wasn't amused in the least.

"Maybe we need to solve the enigma of what happened in the department store case with the red shirts?"

"It'd seem the Big Boss told Gin not to shoot "Akai"… But I dunno why."

"I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah? Elucidate, Mr. Ideas." He drily told him.

"My, my. What dryness. That's what happens when you spend so much time alone, Shun – kun."

"Huff."

"Well! I guess that "Akai" is Bourbon, see. But Gin didn't know it so he almost shot a pal until Vermouth came to warn him… Vermouth is an expert at disguises so she could've helped him do it… And I'm sure he's trying to check if Akai's really dead. Vodka did admit Bourbon had a grudge with Akai, see." Akira excitedly explained.

"Then… Who the heck is Okiya – san?"

"Who knows? It might someone's reincarnation for all we know."

"How funny."

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm subtle, Shun – kun."

"Subtle? Yeah. Sure."

"Well. Guess you're impatient to have the breakfast so I'll leave you to have it and go arrange things in the annex room. Later, Shun – kun."

"Hmpf…"

Akira headed for the left side of the room after locking the entrance door and attaching the key to a key-ring on the right side of his briefs: he pulled a small cavity and slid a light door to the right: he got in and closed it while apparently locking it from the inside.

"Man. That face Akira has… It's creepy, alright. And to think he's been able to improve the PTS and use it…! Aren't you underestimating those two guys, anyway, Akira? They could end up murdering someone for all we know at this rate or they could get desperate and try to physically assault the Science Labs too…"

He sighed and began eating the breakfast.

_Well. At least the cooking isn't bad. Akira's been living in Scotland for 3 years before he came back here to see his father… My uncle… His mom's from Edinburg… Hence why he's gotten used to preparing meals like fried eggs and bacon…_

"Well! Mr. H. is ready for you to be introduced to him." Akira came out of the annex and smiled.

"Oh yeah? You told him he's going to get a rice cookie in exchange for his cooperation?"

"Is that sarcasm, Shun – kun? You're fond of it, it'd seem." Akira looked rather amused.

"Guess that. You'd better off not underestimating Omega's "Dark Messiah" mode, "Zeta" – sama…"

"I know it. I've seen footage of last summer when he faced that Death Shadow fellow in Internet City. I must admit that the fellow was a death mobile alright. No need for a gigantic Metal Gear: that fellow would have been enough."

"Does _nothing_ impress you?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Huff. Whatever."

"The everlasting ever?" He made a pun.

"How original."

"It's not as lame as Hugo Pawn."

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"See ya, Shun – kun… I'll be back in a few minutes with the rest of the gear and all… Mr. H. is going to make you see the white world!"

Akira giggled under his breath and went up the stairs after closing the door so Obihiro sighed.

_Akira…! You're one sneaky cousin, really. What a mess I've gotten into!_

08:52 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Let go of me, you freak!"

"Resistance is futile… Soon… A split of my soul shall be seeded into you lowlife and you lowlife shall eventually become a new body I shall use to give birth to further chaos, hatred, grudge and anger…"

"Shut the hell up, you horror movie freak! I'll kill you yet!"

"Anger! Hatred! Rise! Rise! RISE!"

"SHADDUP!"

Rafael had been stripped of his cyber-suit and was tied by vines having needles and thorns into them while suspended on the air while being raped from behind by a purple-colored "Plant Man" which obviously was an "incarnation" of "Nebula Grey": Rafael was roaring in anger while "Plant Man" smirked.

"You freak!"

"Fury! Grudge! Awaken!"

"Let go of me, damn it! I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book: a fake email from Zero…! I knew it! He didn't need help to get through the WWW Area…! You picked this place 'cause it's deep and hard to navigate…! You damned freak!" Rafael cursed.

He tried to pull at the vines but the thorns only dug deeper into his flesh and began to glow with a purple "aura": "Plant Man" kept on smirking as he used his hands to toy with Rafael's nipples: he repressed a moan and hissed something but then noticed that his own cock was getting hard: he hissed.

"Hah, hah, hah… You lowlifes are predictable…"

"Shit!"

"And soon… You lowlife shall spread my seeds amongst the humans and Net Navis… And it will be proven once and for all… That "justice" can turn into "evil"… And that those are but meaningless words…"

"Let go of me, damn it! I'll fucking kill you!"

"I am not done with you lowlife yet… I shall infect you lowlife's everything and you shall be a vector…"

"Ugh! Damn it!"

"Now… Struggle! Suffer! Agonize!"

Some vines tied around Rafael's balls and cock and a thin one began to get inside: Rafael gasped as the small vine began to slide in and out: he moaned while another two thin vines formed a circle around his nipples and drew small thorns to stab into them: a big one crawled down his back and got inside of his ass too.

"Hah, hah, hah… Let the anger rise!"

"You damned freak!"

"Soon… You lowlife shall be a vector… And my will shall be accomplished: this worthless world will be burnt to the ground! And then Demon Tribe world shall rise!"

"You _Legend of Zelda_ rip-off!"

"Soon… Soon…"

Another thick vine closed around Rafael's neck and he coughed as it tightened: "Plant Man" began to move faster and then released a purplish substance which crawled inside of Rafael: "Plant Man" recoiled as a new thick vine violently rushed inside of Rafael and circled around Rafael as he was forced to kneel: "Plant Man" stuffed his cock into his mouth next and began to force him to follow his pace.

"All is going according to my calculations!"

"Grjxh!"

"Struggle! Suffer! Agonize! Let the hatred rise! Use it to destroy me and become my vector!"

"Gruah!"

"Useless! You cannot escape the agony!"

"Grhak!"

"Plant Man" also released inside of his mouth and Rafael suddenly spat the stuff and growled as his body glowed with a reddish glow: he was surrounded by flames and burnt all the vines while reforming his cyber-suit and his guns.

"SALAMANDER!"

"Hmpf…"

Rafael shot skywards, arched and dived for "Plant Man": the explosion set the guy on fire and laughed as Rafael began to shoot Charge Shots from his guns at a mad speed while looking like he was possessed by hatred: a green blade suddenly cut Plant Man in half from above to below from behind and both halves split to reveal Omega who'd suddenly snuck in from behind.

"Damned freak. Stay dead." He hissed.

The "core" of "Nebula Grey" popped out and began to orbit the air while shooting out purplish flames which latched into Rafael: he growled and began to absorb them as the Salamander's fires became purple and he shot skywards again to shoot again: Omega aimed his gun at Rafael's chest emblem.

"Vaccine Chip. Shoot."

"What?" "Nebula Grey" growled.

"You stupid freak. Did you forget we installed antibodies on Delta and the others? And a vaccine serves to help the antibodies recognize a parasite or virus and create defenses against it so it can be easily killed. Now your scheme will crumble."

"Impossible!"

"Gua~h!"

"Sorry, Rafael… It must hurt… But like this you'll be saved…"

"Damn you, red beast! I shall remember this!"

The "core" flew upwards while Rafael's emblem shot out streams of white light: his body began to glow with that same light and the purplish "aura" began to dissipate: Rafael groaned and then fell but Omega caught him in mid-fall and landed normally while holding him: he'd obviously fainted out of major mind stress.

"I'm sorry. I was late. If not I could've prevented this… I hope you can forgive me, Rafael… Let's get you to the Science Labs: we need to run a check to make sure I've managed to purge all that stuff that tentacle _yaoi_ maniac stuffed into you… Damned Regal! You overdid when creating that thing and it could become the trigger of WWIII even if it keeps at this rate…! Rot away in Hell!"

"Cool it, Omega…"

"That's easier said than done, Boss!"

"I know. But nevertheless…"

"Just get to the Science Labs. I'll open a connecting VPN tunnel to get there on the double."

"Fine."

Omega ran into a gateway and appeared outside of the Science Labs firewalls: Zero was there and he gasped when seeing Omega piggy-backing Rafael.

"We need to run a scan, Zero."

"What happened?"

"The damned freak tried to turn him into a vector."

"The fucking freak…! Follow me! I'll ring Meijin and Gate Man along the way… The sooner the better!"

"My point exactly."

"Let's go!"

Both ran inside and reached a room with an examination table which had a metallic cover over it: Gate Man was working with the control panel and nodded at them as Omega placed Rafael face-up on it and the cover was lowered: the machine began to hum.

"Wait outside." Gate Man told them.

Both of them came out and they spotted a new Navi coming in from another sector.

"Beta X."

"Ah. Omega and Zero…"

Beta X was a Net Navi who appealed as being over a meter and sixty tall, maybe closer to a meter and seventy.

His eyes' irises were blood red in coloring but they lacked pupils: his facial expression denoted sadness.

His helmet's main color was black as well yet he had some blue pieces of armor built around the edges of it and spanning through the middle of the helmet: a red pyramidal jewel aiming downwards was set above his nose.

The helmet included five extensions shaped like wings and colored white plus a golden edge: two formed on the lower edge of the helmet, another two formed at a height over the eyes and the last one sprouted from the middle of his helmet while aiming upwards.

His main body's color choice was black: he had a white piece of armor set over the chest which contained a ruby jewel and two wing-like extensions spreading across the torso until the shoulders: the Alphabet letters "BX" colored golden were set within a piece of armor located over the upper edge of the ruby.

A golden edge surrounded his neck and formed a small collar-like object around it: his shoulders had white armor over it: three thin spear-like extensions formed behind them and gave off the impression of a wing as well: the uppermost piece was golden in coloring while the other two pieces were white.

His arms' skin was black until the elbow: white armor encompassed it and extended until the hands and fingers: a golden ring served as additional protection for the wrists.

The rest of his upper body had no decoration whatsoever until the hips, where the leg armor began at: a golden edge shaped like a triangle marked the start of it.

The rest of the legs' armor was painted using white color palette: the knees had extra armor over them and two small and short wing-like extensions.

Golden pieces of armor showed up over the ankles yet there was a space between them and the legs: they were bent upwards to form a triangle and included the wing shapes on their edges.

Lastly, his feet's armor included two pieces of outer edge and another two pieces which were separated by a slight space between the front and the rear of them.

Overall, his appearance was reminiscent of a "fallen angel" given the color motifs and all the winged extensions.

"Hi there… I'm Zarashe Wan. Had we met before?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure now. Well. It doesn't matter."

The Operator, Zarashe Wan, had black messy hair and green eye irises and seemed to be about Netto's age.

"Did something happen?"

"A freak tried to corrupt our buddy… We're making sure we can remove all damaging programs…"

"Heck." Zarashe grumbled.

"Be on your toes. With those two clubs at loose you never know what could happen here."

"I know… Luckily we live in Kyoto so… We're not so close to the core of the trouble…" Beta X shrugged.

"Good." Omega shrugged as well.

"Scan 25% completed… No abnormalities detected insofar…"

"If needed, then… Execute another scan… We must make sure he's totally clean or he'll have to go into quarantine." Omega warned.

"I know."

"I'll try to hunt the trail of the clubs. Wily and Regal must be about to blow each other up but we can't lower the guard despite that." Zero told Omega while drawing the saber.

"Good idea. Be on your toes, too. Carry some Vaccine Chips on you in case the freak tries to be ironic and make use of you given how you were the "Zero Virus" vector."

"Huh. Good point."

Zero rushed out while Omega fumed and punched a wall as if to vent his bad mood.

"Cool it down, Omega."

"I know, Boss, I know…! Grah! I need a change of airs."

"Go watch videos."

"Why not… Gate Man! Report to me when the scan is finished: I'll come over to check it myself. Until then keep him sleeping. Don't touch his memories: he might self-lock them."

"Roger. Count on me."

"Meijin – sama~! The coffee flew off the window!" Someone joked in the real world.

"Maro! Stop kidding me, man! I'm busy with the scan!"

"Scanning your girlfriend's frame?"

"GHRKXBTHKZ!" He howled something undecipherable.

"Really…" Beta X grumbled.

09:19 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… Don't panic, Shun – kun… It looks scary at first but then you feel good… I've tested it out myself… Mr. H. here will make you feel like you've never felt before…"

"Hmmm!"

"Sorry for the ball-gag but you look cute with it on…"

"Huh-huh-hmm!"

"Heh, heh, heh… I'll be sudden… It's the best manner… I don't want to take too much time teasing you, Shun – kun…"

Akira was gripping a chain connected to the locked together forearms of Obihiro who'd been outfitted with the same S&M gear Noa and Tooru had used before: instead of a blindfold he had a red plastic ball-gag with three leather bands drawing a triangle and holding it into place.

He was suspended over a triangular wooden horse which had a metallic edge added to its top, restrains for the ankles, and an intimidating 5cm wide black silicon vibrator filled with spots.

There also was a steel bar with two thick supports: it had a pulley with a hook at its end tied to a chain (being gripped by Akira) which was obviously intended to lower someone into the thing.

Obihiro was about to fall into it and he looked terrified at the sight: he tried to cry out but he couldn't while Akira looked amused and eager at the same time.

"Let's go, Shun – kun!"

"Uhhh!"

Akira suddenly let go and Obihiro fell down into it and the vibrator quickly plunged into him to some deep with force and strength: Obihiro gasped and looked panicked as he tried to lift his body but then Akira closed a pair of ankle restrains: Obihiro tried to lift his body but the vibrator had been lubricated with some lotion so he began to slide it down.

"Yeah, Shun – kun… It's got a nice lubricating lotion which will make you slowly slide deeper and deeper until it's totally inside… Then it spins anti-clockwise… And it makes you see the white world… There's still enough space for me to stuff my penis, too… Sorry I plugged yours but you know that it feels incredible to be building it up and then letting it out… Let's start."

"Huh-uh!"

Akira drew a remote and flipped the switch to "MAX": the vibrator began to hum and spin while Obihiro gasped and convulsed: Akira used a pair of supports for the feet to climb in and opened his briefs' zipper to drew out his cock and rub it to harden it: he then stuffed it into Obihiro's ass and closed his arms around his waist while leaning his head over the right shoulder.

"It's alright, Shun – kun… I'm here… I'll protect you… I don't want to harm you… I just want to love you… To be with you… Too bad it has to end on Friday morning but… Oh well. We'll meet someday again. And those two mad scientists will soon be caught as well… There's nothing to be worried about… They're too busy spawning Heel Navis to fight each other through proxies…"

He began to use the right hand's index finger to caress his chin in a soft manner: Obihiro was still convulsing but Akira just used his fingers to caress the underside of his jaw: Obihiro looked like he was getting tired or he was beginning to feel the effects of the vibrator because he stopped convulsing.

"Yes… You're starting to feel good… This feeling which is slowly creeping into you, Shun – kun… You'll soon feel like it's just some tickling… I'll tease you… And when I unplug you… You'll see the white world and sleep without being tormented by anything for a while… There are still some more S&M games we can do, Shun – kun… We've got still a long day ahead of us… And another 4 long days…"

Akira began to pump in and out of Obihiro while rubbing his plugged cock to tease him: Obihiro looked like he'd stopped feeling in pain altogether.

"Yes… Like I said, Shun – kun…"

He kept on pumping in and out of Obihiro's ass while licking the base of his neck and then gluing his lips there as if he was kissing him: the whole deal aroused Obihiro further and Akira then pulled a string connecting both clothes pegs forward.

"This should be nothing to you by now, Shun – kun… Once I go off here I'll reward you with another vibrator… It'll accelerate your way to the white world… The world of pleasure… Then you'll do me a favor and cleanse my penis with your sweet tongue… Will you, Shun – kun? Pretty please? It's a request from your cousin…"

Obihiro slowly nodded in agreement but he looked more like he was doing it out of instinct than of thought because he looked pretty distant and disconnected.

"Thank you, Shun – kun… You're a wonderful cousin. I didn't want anyone to get ahead of me. That's why I acted now. We're both 13 by now and it's a good age to do this… While we're still young and beautiful and before we grow out of our beauty…"

He thrust one last time inside of Obihiro and released while he let out a sight of pleasure and relief: he climbed out and lowered the legs of the horse before picking a new vibrator and stuffing it into Obihiro: his cock hardened and began to convulse as Akira removed the ball-gag and had Obihiro suck in his cock: he gently picked his head from behind to set a pace as well.

"Yes… Don't you feel good, Shun – kun? Help me release and then I'll let you enter the white world… We won't do anything else until the afternoon… In the meanwhile… You can keep on playing the games I'm lending to you… I'm hyped for Black 2 and White 2… I hope summer comes soon and we can get our hands on them… Oho."

Akira gasped and released inside of Obihiro: he giggled and unfastened the cock-ring before taking out both vibrator and plug: Obihiro released in several spurts, arched backwards and then fainted: Akira stopped the vibrators and caressed his jaw while grinning…

13:43 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Really. You surprised us by coming all of a sudden, Zarashe…"

"I… wanted to ask… something."

"Oh please. If it's about that incident… I already forgave you for that: you'd been brain-washed, you know… Don't let it haunt you forever, Zarashe… Or else that smug jerk wins…"

"See? I told you, Zarashe – kun."

"The Maha Specials, gentlemen."

"Woho~!"

"Jeez. Don't be so glutton-like, Netto – kun."

"Heh… I remember he was like that in 6th grade…"

Zarashe (wearing a grayish sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers) was having a meal with Netto and Saito in the Curry Shop Maha Ichiban's: they'd been talking (with Zarashe looking timid or afraid at first) and then Maha Jarama delivered the dishes: Netto began to eat, Saito rolled his eyes and Zarashe formed a weak smile.

"_Go_, Elec Man! Beat the _punk_!" Count Elec exclaimed.

"Like Hell! Show 'em the Flames of Hell, Fire Man!" Hinoken exclaimed.

"Elec Sword!"

"Flame Sword!"

"Boys will be boys." Iroaya Madoi muttered as she wiped clean a table and while looking unimpressed.

"Tee, heh, heh." Colored Man giggled.

"My, my." Magic Man muttered.

Saito glanced backwards (since he'd been sitting opposite Zarashe) and spotted two men who seemed to be detectives given their serious faces and how they were keeping an eye out for the members.

"So… They don't know it?" Zarashe asked Saito in a hushed tone of voice and leaning forward.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. They do. But it'd seem Wily doesn't find them useful anymore and didn't bother to include them in his plans or maybe he thought they're all in prison." Saito replied.

"I see." Beta X calmly muttered.

"Hugo Ondo!" Forte suddenly showed up on Netto's PET.

"Hugo Temperature, eh?" Netto grinned.

"Hugo Hino!"

"Hey! It rhymes!" Hinoken grinned.

"_What! Unbelievable!_" Count Elec gasped.

"See?" Madoi shrugged.

"My, my." Maha muttered.

"Hugo Desperado!"

"For cowboys only." Netto laughed at his joke.

"How funny." The other three didn't think it was funny.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Netto and Forte chuckled.

"For WWW Members Only."

"OHO!" The four of them suddenly smiled.

"This isn't good, right, Mako?" One of the detectives gasped.

"Jeez. It's just a Hugo Boss parody."

"But…"

"No buts. A joke is a joke."

"And manslaughter is manslaughter!"

"W-what? Who's that?"

"The Wily – sama Squad! We've come to bust this whole damned town outta the face of the Earth! Get ready to be buried 25 feet under!"

"How original." Forte sarcastically muttered.

A squad of about 50 black and white Heel Navis had gotten inside of the Cyber World and their boss, who had a purple crown, stepped forward to brag: there was a growl and "Gospel Jr." suddenly dropped from above to face them: the whole group recoiled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Dunno! Some punk!"

"Wrong. Name's Forte. You should've heard of me."

"The Invincible Navi~?" Some gasped in horror.

"What!"

"And I'm here too. Beta X. The fallen angel… Lucifer's my Boss…" Beta X smirked as he aimed a built-in gun with three small wings popping out of the sides and the top.

"Magic Man will turn you into FROGS!" Magic Man menaced.

"Fire Man will turn ROAST YA!" Fire Man laughed.

"Elec Man will ZAP you!"

"I, Colored Man, will PAINT CHA PINK!"

"Uwa~h!" Most of the Heel Navis gasped.

"You morons! Fight! Or else His Grace will take out His anger into you lowlifes!" The Boss ordered.

"Mi… Mini Bomb!"

They began to throw Mini Bombs but Gospel Jr.'s breath easily blew them up in mid.-air: the group recoiled and Forte quickly built up energy on his right hand.

"Earth Breaker!"

He hit the floor and opened a 50 cm wide crater in an empty spot and failed on purpose to just demonstrate his power to the guys: they recoiled further and looked about to run off by now.

"Magic Fire!"

"Beta Buster!"

"Lightning Flare!"

"Double Fire Arm!"

"Aqua Tower!"

The attacks also failed in purpose to further panic the squad: they all ran off and only the Boss was left there but the guy stepped back too and ran off because he'd lost all confidence by now.

"Uwa~h!"

"Really… How frail!" Netto grinned.

"Don't get cocky." Saito scolded.

"Hah! What fools! The Grand Regal Squad will blow you lowlifes 37 feet up! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you trying, Hugo Pawn Squad."

"Wha~t? What's with ya, _desperado_?"

"I have Hugo Desperado."

"What the hell is that?"

"Power bonus."

"Wha?"

"Uwa~h!"

Another squad (colored purple and the boss having a golden crown) came in to brag and Forte taunted them while the others hid and got into position to strike from multiple fronts.

"Shaddup! Smash this punk!"

"I've got reinforcements."

"Grrr…"

"Uwah!"

"And here too!"

"Run for it! This is gonna be manslaughter!"

The whole squad ran off and the boss cursed something undecipherable before running off too.

"Well. Like this they're not going to last for much." Forte concluded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Jeez. Even the "Devil Syndicate" did it better… It took a strategy of listening and inserting saboteurs disguised as incompetent replacements to figure out the structure of it and then slowly proceed to decapitate it: but these are laughable." Beta X sighed.

"Yeah. Totally." Zarashe rolled his eyes.

"My, my. There seems to be some noise, gentlemen." "Zeta" (using a Heel Navi form) calmly stepped in.

"What's with the firewall?" Forte suddenly realized.

"Well…" The four Operators trailed off.

The Navis looked at Magic Man who gasped and seemed to be thinking: he suddenly gasped again.

"Ah! I wanted to update it and shut it down… I forgot to turn it on again!"

"Magic Man…! What a disgrace!" Maha groaned.

The other Navis and Operators and clients mumbled under their breaths and Magic Man rushed over to try to fix it while "Zeta" shrugged and vanished with a flash: Forte fumed.

_When is this farce gonna end? I'm getting fed up!_


	8. Chapter 8: Ghosts of the past

**Chapter 8: Ghosts of the past**

06:56 AM (Japan Time), Monday April the 25th…

"… Mwah, hah, hah, hah! I did it! I did it!"

"What is it, Dr. Wily – sama? Ah! Is that…?"

"A new invincible weapon capable of crushing damned Hikari Tadashi's devices…! Mine and only mine…! Hah! Regal! You damned idiotic son: you underestimated ME!"

"As expected of Wily – sama!"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Now I'll use that army too and then… I shall lay ruin to that worthless city! Then all military systems will be mine! Armageddon will ensue! And the new world shall be MINE!"

"Brilliant, Wily – sama!"

"I'll make a grand announcement! Let those herds of fools tremble and shiver in fear and terror! Today at midnight this city will be but a relic: a sea of flames and corpses!"

"Excellent, Wily – sama!"

"… Che… Robbing me the glory…!"

"Hmmm? Who's there?"

Wily had been laughing aloud inside of a room as he looked at an LCD screen and a Heel Navi squad boss had been praising him when Wily heard someone muttering behind the door: he rushed there and found Regal there who looked annoyed.

"Hmpf! I win, you idiotic son!"

"That's yet to be settled! My Darkloid Infinite Army will destroy that city faster than your pet can!"

"I'd like to see you trying! Hah! What about the other day?"

"That's my motto. What about the other day?"

"Che."

"Hmpf!"

"Your squad is a bunch of cowards!" Both shouted to each other at the same time.

"Trouble." The squad boss sighed.

"Hah! Ya got it comin', ya moron!" Another squad boss taunted.

"Get off Wily – sama's lab!"

"Sure! Our Darkloid Infinite Army will beat your Desperado Infinite Army to begin with! Hah!"

"Brag while ya can! Ya are but crybabies!"

"That's what ya are!"

"Wha~t?"

"Hah!"

"This rascal!"

"Bite my shiny helmet!"

"You damned interloper! Go to Alaska!" Wily signaled Regal with his right hand's index finger.

"You lowlife go to Hell." Regal countered.

"Hmpf!"

"Hmpf!"

"My, my."

"Who's there?" Both demanded.

"Me. Zeta."

"The puny Navi?" Laser Man fumed.

"Hah! How weak!" The Wily squad boss laughed.

"Zeta" appeared in the system and glanced at a tall and wide black glass cylinder with many huge pipes and wires linked to it and defended by rows and columns of Mega Cannon Viruses: Long Sword Viruses were also present with their Fire, Elec and Aqua brethren.

"I am afraid you will not go unnoticed for long."

"What?" Wily grumbled.

"If Omega could get in and rescue the hostage he can get in again, see this, scan it, and then quickly come up with a strategy to counter it. You let arrogance and pride blind you, gentlemen."

"Damned interloper!"

"Interloper? Ah. But who was it that helped you two get here, gentlemen?"

"What! It wasn't you?" Wily questioned Regal.

"Why would I bother?" Regal grumbled.

"You could not think of such a simple thing, gentlemen? What happened to your reputations? Are they fables, maybe? Just like the "Tetraforce" theories which pop out from time to time?"

"What "Tetrafroce"?" Laser Man grumbled.

"I am afraid you would not get it, gentlemen. To sum it up: many fans speculate about it despite that Nintendo has vehemently denied it over and over again. It is a topic which will not die out so easily. And now let us contemplate what will happen."

"What'll happen is that you lowlifes will be burnt up!" Wily bragged and laughed.

"We'll get there ahead of those!" Laser Man taunted.

"Hmpf! So your pawn can bite, eh, Regal?"

"Hmpf! So your jaw can move, eh, old man?"

"Damn you!"

"My, my."

"Die!"

"I would rather refuse. Protect."

The lasers which Laser Man shot from his hands' squares bounced off the "Protect" and hit Laser Man instead: he growled and tried to punch the barrier but it didn't yield either.

"It can withstand up to 500 points of damage."

"What! Impossible!"

"I am a decent programmer."

"Show your hide!"

"I am afraid that I am unable to do that. It is for my safety."

"Damned mouse!" Laser Man grumbled.

"Yes, everyone seems to feel the need to say nowadays."

"Hmpf… So this is you lowlifes' trump card? How lame."

"What! You lowlife! Omega!"

"Yeah. Me. Like that guy said… I've been here for hours. Such a huge energy signature can't escape our radars…"

Omega suddenly showed up atop the tank while having his arms folded and looking unimpressed.

"Damn it! The tank was supposed to be scan-proof!" Wily growled.

"Supposed, supposed… You lowlifes do have a "reality distortion field", I take it."

"What the hell is that?" Regal fumed.

"It means that you twist facts to suit your arrogance and become blind and obsessed with them… In short: you deny the truth."

"Wha~t? Damned brat!" Wily cursed.

"Brat? Hmpf… You lowlifes act like bullies to begin with. _Bully Go Home_."

"Destroy that interloper, Laser Man!"

"Star Breaker Laser!"

Laser Man opened the "rift" and the meteors began to fall down, some hitting the cover of the tank: Omega merely jumped out and quickly swung his saber while in the air to create a sonic boom that cut through several cannons and Viruses.

"Stop, damn it! You'll damage the tank!" Wily cursed.

"I care not!" Regal taunted.

"You damned meddling fool!" Wily growled.

"Hah! That's what you lowlife are, old man!"

"Cross Laser!"

"Hmpf. Weak. Eat this."

TCHACH!

"Ugrah!"

Omega dashed around Laser Man and drove his saber through the guy from behind and emerging from the front: he pulled it out and Laser Man collapsed face-down on the ground.

"My job's over. But in a few hours we'll be back to blow up this lame thing and whatever else you've got ready. And when this is over you'll be next, "Zeta"…!" Omega warned.

"Be my guest, my good sir."

"Hmpf… I warned you."

Omega vanished by turning invisible and dashing off while tossing a chaff grenade to interfere with the Viruses and the cannons: "Zeta" sighed and vanished as well.

"D-damned BRATS!"

08:19 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Are you sure you've got this under control, Akira?"

"Don't worry, Shun – kun… Those guys won't be able to execute their madness because Omega and the others will stop them."

"I don't doubt that but… You're toying with fire."

"I know. But it was to be expected from them."

"Guess that."

"Today's Mr. C.'s turn."

"Mr. C.? I hope it's not as deadly as yesterday!"

"Don't worry… I've tested it myself, Shun – kun…"

"You're some masochist if you liked to test those on you."

"Guess I am, yes…"

Akira and Obihiro were chatting as Obihiro was having his breakfast in the basement room: he still had the gear on save for the vibrators, the clothes pegs and the other stuff: he looked nervous while Akira seemed to be rather calm.

"Maybe our Hero – sama will come save the day~?"

"Rock Man? Guess that. But don't mistake this for a film!"

"Of course not, Shun – kun."

"Are you sure they can't trace you back?"

"They're far more worried with dealing with the pet." Akira calmly replied as he toyed with a pen by spinning it with his fingers.

"What "pet"? Wait. If it's Wily… A new Dream Virus?"

"V3."

"Ah. I remember. That "Professor" guy made the V2… So! Wily wants to prove he's overcome his disciple, huh?"

"Elemental, my dear Shun – kun."

"Hah, hah. How funny."

"Is that sarcasm, Shun – kun?" Akira looked amused.

"Of course. Go Solomon."

"Go Solomon…? Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Go Solomon! Didn't you mean "go salmon"?"

"Crap. I got stuck." Obihiro sighed.

"Go… Solomon…! Oh boy! This one's too great to let it slip!"

"O-oi! What are ya gonna do?" Obihiro gasped.

"What, don't fret, my dear! I only plan on letting Forte make publicity of it: it'll become more popular than Hugo Cargo!"

"H-Hugo Cargo…" Obihiro looked baffled.

"Wait a minute."

He ran upstairs without bothering to lock the door and Obihiro finished his breakfast while looking defeat.

"I talk too much. Oh boy."

"Hello~? Forte – sama~?" Akira made an exaggerated girl-like pitch of voice.

"Oho. A Miss? What's up, Mistress?"

"Swallow me, Earth…"

"I am your Grace's Number One Fan!"

"Oho!"

"I got an idea for Forte – sama?"

"I'm all ears!"

"Grrr…" "Gospel Jr." grumbled in the background.

"No, you stay quiet."

"Go Solomon."

"Go Solomon! A corruption of "go salmon"… A new one to add to the "go fish" parodies! Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Wait 'till I tell Zero! This will spread like wildfire!" Forte laughed.

"I knew it…"

"I am glad you liked it, Forte – sama~!"

"Akira… You wanna cross-dress too or what…? You're the weirdest cousin around, I'm sure of it…" Obihiro grimly muttered.

"By the way, Mistress… What might the gallant name be~?"

"… Vermouth… Silver Bullet – kun…"

"E~H?" Forte gasped.

"Oh boy."

"Tee, heh, heh… I got you, big boy…"

"B-b-b-b-but… You're supposed to be a _manga_ character!"

"Who knows?"

"… Zeta! It's you, isn't it?"

"Oh my. My congratulations, Forte – sama. You could beat Bourbon to it, did you know it, my good sir?"

"Forte? I finally found you." Omega told him.

"Omega?"

"We've got trouble."

"What now?"

"Dream Virus V3."

"Lovely."

"And one army of copies… Forte Copies, that is…"

"Wha~t? Damned Wily!"

"Now… O~h! A wild Entei jumped out!"

"What!" Both gasped.

CLICK!

"Tee, heh, heh, heh!" Akira giggled.

"They fell for the oldest trick in the book, even… Akira… You're asking for Trouble with capital T."

"Hello? Hikari – kun? It's me, Obihiro…" He suddenly began to imitate Obihiro's voice.

"Yo! Obihiro. What's up? Enjoying the Gunma scenery you show us on the photos?" Netto asked back.

"Yeah. Anyway… It'd seem Wily's up to something, right?"

"Don't worry. We're sure he's not going to try to brainwash you again."

"Ah! I feel relieved like that."

"He's busy enough trying to beat Regal to who creates the best ultimate weapon, anyway." Saito added.

"Oh! I see. Well. Anyway… Be careful!"

"Don't worry! I'm ZA ROCK!"

"Jeez. Don't get cocky, Netto – kun."

"Did ya say somethin', Mr. Skeptical?"

"Lovely."

"Ain't it?"

"Eh… I think I'm getting on the way of a private chat so… I'll be excusing myself… I've got a long trek ahead of me today so… I'll call you tomorrow morning… Bye-bye."

"Bye!"

"Later."

Akira sighed and then came down while having a smile which seemed to indicate that he was up to some mischief.

"Well. All settled."

"You've underestimated Forte."

"I admit that, yes."

"You're walking on _extremely thin_ ice, Akira." Obihiro warned.

"I guess that. Maybe I should stay at home today and do nothing with the Cyber World. Besides… They will be focused on taking down the big bad pet, anyway… What picked me is that both of them have already bought train tickets to Hokkaido and to Izu… It'd seem they plan on fleeing if things turn awry for them… Oh well. Even if they do… I can trace them and if they haven't found them until Thursday then I'll leak out their location to the Net Police…" Akira rubbed his chin.

"They hope to mingle with the crowds, huh?"

"Yeah. But Izu shouldn't be so crowded in April, I think. Maybe some early swimmers but… Oh well."

"So? What's "Mr. C." about? I hope it isn't Mr. Clean."

"Mr. Clean? Hah, hah, hah! You have some odd sarcasm, Shun – kun!"

"I knew that, Mr. Obvious."

"Well, well. Let's not rush it up, shall we? All will come in due time!"

"And I hope all does end by Thursday."

"So that you can check out Episode 653 on Saturday?" Akira teased.

"Oh come on."

"Too bad this week's a break week and next file won't be until the next week! Well then! Let's get ready to meet Mr. C.! Heh, heh, heh!"

10:50 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Dream Sword!"

"Mugru~h!"

"Impossible! Who's busting through my impenetrable defense?"

"Impenetrable? Tell that to Omega – san."

"You! Tadashi's damned grandson!"

"Hey! Don't badmouth Grandpa, Wily! This time around you're done for!"

"No! My Dream Virus V3 is ready! It'll crush you pests!"

"I could beat V1 and V2. And I've got an ace in my sleeves."

Rock Man used a Dream Sword Program Advance to cut through some of the defending Viruses guarding the tank: Wily cursed when he checked what was happening and Netto fumed: Rock Man calmly ran towards the tank without being surprised by Wily's boasts.

"So. Let the pet come out. We'll play." Rock Man drily taunted.

"Grrr! You're asking for it, damned blue squish! Come out! Dream Virus V3! Awaken! Crush all of them! Decimate that foolish town!"

"Grrrr… Gura~h!"

"Hum. Omega's analysis reveals that the HP clock at 3000 points."

"We've got a lot of PAs, the Folder Back, the Gospel Chips, and "it"…"

"Good. We came prepared."

"Hah! Who said I'd play fair? Go, my army!"

Copies of Forte without the cloak and having black dots for irises showed up: they all were painted purple and they soon formed a circle around Rock Man but he wasn't surprised by that.

"Calling on the 3 Musketeers."

"Wha~t?"

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Plasma Shot!"

"Mwah, hah, hah… Demon Laser!"

The three attacks disposed of several of the copies and the 3 Musketeers (Blood Shadow, Omega and Sigma) ran into the fight: Rock Man then spotted how the tank shattered and a black-colored Dream Virus came out while roaring and trying to look intimidating.

"Is that all?"

"Wha~t?"

"It wouldn't even scare a 5 year old kid." Netto taunted.

"Damned pests!"

"Let's go. Program Advance. Mega Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon!"

"Hah! Its Dream Aura can withstand up to 1000 HP of damage and…!"

"Mugro~h!"

The Giga Cannon blast hit the Dream Virus' chest with ease and it recoiled as it struggled to keep its balance because its four legs weren't symmetrical and thus there was a few centimeters gap like in a chair which had a shorter leg: it managed to regain it and then made some blackish meteors rain down but Rock Man just flipped backwards and dodged with ease.

"What the hell!"

"I overwrote the tank software to cancel the installing of the Dream Aura thing." Omega let out.

"Fuck it all!"

"Yeah. Guess that." He wasn't impressed.

He sliced some Forte copies as the real one came in too along with "Gospel Jr." and began to bust them.

"NO ONE COPIES ME~! WILY~! YOU LOWLIFE~!" He was obviously totally pissed off by now.

"Che! The failed project!"

"Failed project! Me! Proto was the damned failed project! Earth Breaker!"

"Forte. Cool it. Think rationally. Else you're charging into sure death: I guess you don't want that, right?" Omega warned.

"Program Advance! Count Bomb, Triple Slot In! Giga Count Bomb! Go!"

Blood Shadow formed the Giga Count bomb and flung it on the ground as another squad of Forte copies began to "hover" towards him: the explosion took out several of them and Blood Shadow then shot two rounds from the shotgun to blow up the others.

"Hmpf… Their HP values are ridiculous… How can you expect copies with just 200 HP to last for long? You didn't take us into account and this will be your greatest mistake, Wily."

"Hah! My Darkloid Copies have 1000 each! They're invincible!" Regal burst in to brag and taunt.

"Darkloid Copies? Shade Man too?" Rock Man lifted his eyebrows.

"Hmpf! That I couldn't. But at least I'll dispose of the traitors!"

"I'd like to see you trying." Forte taunted.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Delta and the others got mobilized. They all can easily pack a few PAs to bust those copies."

"Actually… I hacked Regal's servers along the way and cut down their HP to 500 points… Along with their attack strength… The max they can do is 50 HP of damage…" Omega let out.

"Good." Forte nodded in agreement.

"Damned interlopers! I'm off! You go down with a bang, old man!" Regal cursed as he apparently ran off.

"Hah! Flee you lowlife's own sinking ship, you damned snoop-dog! I'll fight to the end! And crush them all!" Wily laughed.

"That's yet to be seen. I did say my analysis of the HP gave out a reading of 3000 HP but I halved those to 1500 too." Omega warned.

"No way!"

"And we've already inflicted 500 points of damage too." Rock Man calmly reminded him.

"Besides. That thing can't inflict further harm than 100 HP points."

"No~! My Ultimate Virus! It's been watered down!"

"Yeah. We knew you'd overpower the thing and make it a death mobile so I decided to halve its strength to reduce its threat in case we were unable to contain it here or delete it here. Internet City has been evacuated already so there's no danger of civilians getting dragged into the whole deal either." Omega continued.

"Good. You need to think of all of the _scenarios_, eh?" Forte grinned.

"Sure. I had a chat with Serenade about today's strategy and he approved of it so…"

"Serenade? What the hell is that?"

"Not like you'd know." Forte taunted back.

"Wha~t?"

"Program Advance! Elec Pulse 1, 2, 3! Destroy Pulse!"

"Mugro~w!"

"Fuck! This looks dire! I'm off! Lucky me: the damned Regal isn't looking or the guy would laugh at me…! Farewell! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"What! He fled!" Netto hissed.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to keep a low profile for too long: we already issued WANTED warrants to hotels, ports, stations and airports."

"Ah! Good, good." Blood Shadow calmly muttered.

"How's it going, Delta?" Omega asked over the radio.

"Meh! We're already done. There were just 50 of them. Zero, Gate Man, Rafael, Serenade, Dark Man, Yamato Man… Maha Ichiban's… The Hunters' Guild… Roll – san, Glyde, Guts Man, Ice Man… Even Bubble Man managed to beat a Cosmo Man copy because he did figure out how to use the Giga Cannon PA…" Delta reported.

"Bubble Man figured out the GC PA? That's news." Forte giggled.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah… Bubble Man is a Man of Bubbles!" Sigma came up with a lame pun.

"Hugo Bubble?" Forte suggested.

"Why not…" Omega shrugged.

"It's lost 900. 600 left. We can settle it with this PA." Rock Man called out to Netto.

"Roger! Spread Gun 1, 2, 3! PA! Hyper Burst! 10 hits per 60! 600! Let's go: Full Synchro mode! Double Power! 1200! EAT THIS!"

Rock Man began to glow with a cyan glow as he entered "Full Synchro" and drew the Hyper Burst PA: he loaded it up and the continuous burst stream pierced through the chest of the Dream Virus and through its blackish core: it howled and collapsed face-up on the ground while making the ground shake: it then began to slowly delete limb by limb until only the torso and the head were left.

"Huff, huff… We did it. We neutralized Regal and Wily!" Netto panted.

"All copies decimated. Let's destroy these servers." Omega reported.

"Mission: completed! Next: catching the fleeing villains!"

"It won't be long. The Committee has been mobilized too and some agents snuck into the underground. If they try to buy a fake ID or a disguise we'll know it in less than 12 hours. And when those are back in jail… We need to find "Zeta"… The trigger of the crisis!"

11:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. The Column feels good, too, eh, Shun – kun?"

"Hmmm!"

"Yes. It may hurt a bit at the start… No wonder… With those vibrators spinning clockwise and anti-clockwise that will be relentlessly pumping into you at a high speed… And your body's other vibrators… You look cute like this, you sure do…"

"Uhmmm!"

"Oh dear. Don't struggle. It'll get worse. Go with the pace. Just like in the horse, you know…"

Akira had geared Obihiro up and had him sit in front of a device: it was a thick metallic column with some leather restrains emerging from their body and keeping him strapped to its body.

But what was tormenting him was the two 5cm wide vibrators which a piston was sliding up and down to rape his ass and without break.

Obihiro was sitting on his knees and his back was glued to it.

Akira was standing in front of him and looked amused as Obihiro's moans were muffled by the ball-gag with the harness and he couldn't move from that pose at all: the vibrators were spinning in different directions too and he was trying to lift up without success.

"Huh-unh!"

"That's it… Follow the pace!"

Akira looked on how Obihiro seemed to lose the will to struggle and began to stop: he looked distant and like he was starting to let the good part of the experience overwhelm him: Akira giggled and pulled the string connecting both of his clothes pegs.

"Mr. T. will get to make you feel good next day, Shun – kun… And it's not Mr. Tyrannus AKA Count Dooku. Heh, heh, heh. I know I'm bad at puns but not like I mind it. Once this is over… You get to rest, you know."

Obihiro slowly nodded in agreement and Akira crouched in front of him to caress his jaw in a soft manner while also rubbing Obihiro's cock to tease him further.

"Boy on boy is funny. And it's not bad. Too bad many people out there still reject the idea of _yaoi_ and _yuri_… They should try to be a bit more open-minded… There shouldn't be such a persecution… This is the 21st century, after all…"

He then stood up and removed Obihiro's ball gag: he began to moan and groan while drooling but Akira simply hardened his own cock and slowly had it go inside of Obihiro's mouth: he began to set a pace for him to follow and slowly moved him forward and back.

"Today I'll go at a slower pace. I'm in no rush. But I was right, see? Wily and Regal fled and their devices have been crushed. They might use their Navi agents to arrange for some car or hideout but they won't be able to get too far… It takes a lot of driving to get from the Tokyo Prefecture to both Hokkaido and Izu, you know."

He began to slowly increase the pace and tickled Obihiro's jaw from beneath too: Akira gasped and seemed to notice something which made him feel good.

"Ah! You like to wrap your tongue about the head of my penis? Please do it more, Shun – kun… By the way… As a compensation for these 2 weeks of S&M games… Next time around… By the summer… How about we reverse and you make love to me? Wouldn't it be fair?"

Obihiro slowly nodded but he still seemed to be off or not wholly conscious or sluggish: Akira smiled and drew a vibrator from his pocket to turn on and tease Obihiro's jaw with it: Obihiro seemed to increase the pace himself so Akira let go of his head and continued to tease him: he kept on increasing the pace and Akira giggled.

"Alright… I'll fill you up, Shun – kun!"

Akira released inside of Obihiro's mouth and he filled him up: he giggled and unplugged Obihiro who released and fainted while Akira grinned…

13:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hah! That copy of the great me was FRAIL!"

"Hyu~h! Remember that Omega weakened those!"

"Well. It saved us some needless struggling."

"Now, now. Let's not start a brawl!"

"Ahem! Guys! Let's have a party!"

"O~h! Roger, Delta – dono!"

Delta came to check on the "Hunters' Guild" guys in their Home Page (decorated with the FOXHOUND logo as background) and they all grinned when he stepped in.

"The Party of Non Party And Party-Science!" Hiro made up some totally ridiculous title.

"What?" Delta frowned.

"Wha?" Blizzard Man didn't get it.

"Huh? What's that?" Cloud Man wondered.

"Akashi…!" Cosmo Man fumed.

"Now, now…!" Red Sword tried to cool him down.

"Go Solomon and Salmon!" Forte ran in while laughing.

"Hiro – kun. Did you tell him to come?"

"Oho. Sherlock Delta read me."

"Sherlock Delta…? Oh come on."

"My, my."

"So. Cha love rival showed up, Delta!"

"W-wha~t?"

"My, my."

"Zeta" showed up there using a normal Navi sprite and Hiro made up a joke which made Delta blush and looked bewildered: Blizzard Man and Cloud Man looked at each other like they didn't get the joke, Cosmo Man fumed and Red Sword sighed.

"So! Are ya horny?"

"I would not know myself."

"Come on! Don't be shy! I'm into the club!"

"I would rather prefer not to divulge."

"Don't speak in that lawyer-like manner, man!"

"But I might be a lady for all you know."

"Huh! I hadn't thought of that. Your speech doesn't make it easy to tell any gender apart… Using "jibun" as personal pronoun and always ending words in "desu"…" Hiro sighed.

"May I remind to you gentlemen that the Earl of Hugo is about to announce his newest best-seller?" He signaled the far wall.

"Earl of Hugo~?" They all wondered.

They looked there and they spotted a large window displaying a desk in the real world with a lot of books atop it titled "Purgatory, by Earl of Hugo" and with the announcement "this spring's best-seller" printed below it: they all frowned and when they turned around to look the Navi was gone and instead there was a gigantic statuette-like creature there floating over the ground.

"Oi, oi! That's the "Oreichalcos Shunoros" from the _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ anime…!" Forte gasped.

"Doesn't it look like the PKMN "Nendoll"…?" Hiro frowned.

"Of course. Both are based on prehistoric Japanese clay statuettes."

"Photon Ring!"

"What!"

A green ring formed atop "Shunoros" and shot for the group but it flew past them because it was a hologram to begin with: streams of light emerged from the figure and it shattered into dust as a red distortion of reality formed and a gigantic serpent showed up from inside of it while hissing.

"The "Serpent God Ge" next?" Forte fumed.

"Infinity End!"

The serpent shot a stream of bluish energy which turned out to be a hologram as well: a giggle rang out and they all fumed.

"Try to find those two aged birds with rusted wings, gentlemen."

"Zeta! What the hell did you gain from this?"

"It is not what I gain. It is what _you_ gentlemen gain."

"What we gain?" Delta frowned.

"You gain experience. You gain a lesson: do not get confident and do not lower the guard. This was an exercise. It was always intended to be. My "Strategy: Zeta" was just an exercise…"

"Wait a min… Doesn't that sound a lot like the Big Shell Incident? Ocelot said that the whole of it was an exercise to recreate Shadow Moses and then "J. D." told Raiden they wanted to test if they could handle an extreme-circumstances situation like it to refine it…" Hiro frowned.

"Alas. I got read again by the excellent _meitantei_. I shall leave these sacred grounds. Do excuse me."

There was the typical flash and the group sighed in defeat although Delta looked thoughtful.

"An exercise for our purpose… To remind us that an enemy may strike from any angle… I hope we don't have to deal with the Z – Militia again."

"Let's hope not. Those guys were even more dangerous!"

_Now all that's left is catching those two… And this crisis will end!_


	9. Chapter 9: Of birds and expectations

**Chapter 9: Of birds and expectations**

09:29 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday April the 27th…

"… Hello there~! Uncle Mars Warrior says B-B-B-Bertie~ will have an adventure with you two~!"

"Whoa! Omega! You already switched modes?"

"_Shachou_ thought it'd do well to balance me out, see~!"

"Oh. I see. Nothing on the birds?"

"Save bird-hunters…"

"What?"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"That ain't funny, Netto – kun."

"Who knows, Saito – niisan?"

"Jeez."

Omega showed up on the twins' computer as they'd been reading a _tankobon_ and looking up something on the PC: he'd switched to his joker mode and Netto got amused while Saito sighed.

"Niisan also has a random switch!"

"I knew it. If only Papa could find out how to fix it…"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Let's go Solomon's Salmon!"

"Jeez."

"Bravo!"

"And now… The birds will fly and hit the ceiling! Let the birds hit the ceiling!"

"Now a _Bodies_ parody…?"

"They're the rage, Rock Man!"

"You're the rage, Omega." Netto laughed.

"Guess I am! So? What did B-B-B-B-Bertie~ tell ya in his gossip book?"

"It's not a gossip book! It's a journal!" Saito corrected with some annoyance.

"And his name is Albert, anyway. That nickname sounds forced." Netto didn't seem to find it funny, for once.

"It's my love-name!"

"Love-name…! Swallow me, earth…!" Saito groaned and dropped his head into the desk out of exasperation.

"Well! By now we've reached the part in which he met with "that girl" and he got told "his origins" but he leaves it vague in purpose… There seem to be just a few more days left afterwards." Netto explained.

"Yeah! With Super Idol – chan!"

"Super Idol – chan…? Jeez."

"A meeting made possible 'cause I happened to switch the VIP Guest Room's password with a joke she'd already heard before…"

"And what was it?"

"Well… See. There are two guys named Moon Disaster and Acid Ace."

"Yeah. So?"

"I reverse them!"

"Huh? How?"

"Moon Ace and Acid Disaster."

"HAH, HAH, HAH! ACID DISASTER!" Netto exploded into laughter.

"Moon Ace… Sure… I'm sure he's a disaster hence the name…"

"A disaster at improving singles and _extravaganzas_!"

"Huff. What a club."

"We're broadcasting pals! YO, YO, YO! Welcome to Mars Warrior's and Moon Ace's broadcasting show with the latest universal and local news of all times and smiles!"

"Times and smiles…? It doesn't rhyme!" Saito groaned.

"Times and smiles…!" Netto was barely muffling his laughter.

"Yo! Hikawa! Time to practice "to be or not to be"!"

"What?" Tooru grumbled.

"Yo! Ookarada! Time to kneel to your lil bro!"

"E~H?"

"Chu! I knew it, chu."

"Yo! Sakurai – sama~! Time to tell The Beatles to stay quiet and for The Mistress to rise!"

"Why not…" She sounded amused.

"Yo! Ayanokoui – sama~! Time to shower those two in strawberry milk!"

"Hah! See! I saw it comin' 5 miles away!" Yaito bragged.

"Yo! Tomono! Time to squish some eels!"

"I don't like eels!" Noa protested.

"Yo! Akashi! Time to solid some snakes!"

"Oho! Good, good, Omega!"

"Yo! Red! Time to climb Mt. Shirogane!"

"GTHJRGHGG!" Red Sword howled something undecipherable.

"Yo! Ou – sama! Time to crackdown on Bubble Man's Workshops!"

"I have no reason to, Omega." Serenade calmly replied.

"Will you stop bothering others?" Saito sighed.

"No, no! This is getting cooler!"

"Jeez. Netto – kun! Always asking for trouble to knock at the door…"

"Yo! Guts Man! Guts the Man-Guts!"

"Guts?"

"Yo! Ice Man! Ice the Man-Ice?

"Desu?"

"Yo! Glyde! Become the Bat-Glider!"

"No way, sir!"

"Yo! Delta! Bring out Delta Team!"

"That joke's running old, Omega!"

"Yo! Raf! Bust the Falcone fellows!"

"Yessir!"

"Yo! Forte! Conspire with the conspiracy!"

"Why not…" He laughed.

"Yo! Magic Man! Magic the Man-Magic!"

"W-what?"

"Yo! Roll – sama! Bust those flattened idols!"

"How rude!" Roll protested.

"Yo! Elec Man! Elec the Man – Elec!"

"What in the…"

"Yo! Colored Man! Color the Man – Colored!"

"Wha~t?"

"Yo! Fire Man! Fire the Man – Fire!"

"By all the…"

"Yo! Maha – sama! Become a _maja_!"

"What?"

"Yo! Hinoken! Become the Fire Sword! The "_hi no ken"_!"

"Oho!"

"Yo! Count Elec! Electrify the stage!"

"Wha~t?"

"Yo! Madoi – sama~! Become a witch!"

"This jerk!"

"Yo! Zero! Zero on the culprits!"

"Hmpf… Not a bad joke…"

"Yo! Gate Man! Visit cousin Gate Woman!"

"What in the… Go salmon!"

"And Solomon!"

"Jeez."

"Meijin – sama~! The donuts are flying off the window!"

"I don't eat donuts, damn it! Just rice cookies!"

"Beware! Dragon Hell might have stuffed them with spices!"

"Who?"

"Our onboard extravagant cook, see~! He invented the Salty Coffee!"

"BEEJ!" Meijin sounded like he found the idea to be repulsing.

"O-ME-GA!"

"_Shachou_'s tenor voice rings out! And with this I bid _adieu_!" Omega grinned and made a reverence.

Netto laughed while Saito sighed in defeat…

15:25 PM (Japan Time)…

"… That table thing was too much, Akira!"

"Oh come on. You say the same thing after each experience, Shun – kun, but your body says otherwise."

"GJRXHTK!"

"Oh my. Mordor – tongue?"

"Of course not!"

"It was joke, my dear… You needn't be so hostile with your cousin."

"I'm who I am! End of the tale!"

"And start of the lunch."

"JEEZ!"

"Heh, heh, heh…"

Obihiro was having lunch (_curry_ rice with sauce) and Akira was sitting opposite him as he complained but Akiara didn't seem to be too surprised and he smiled.

"And you see… Those two have been quiet but not for much longer… They're about to get desperate so I'm going to leak their location and they'll wrap the deal up… On Friday morning I'll release you and then "Strategy: Zeta" will be over…"

"Huff."

BEEP!

"The proximity sensors of the Cyber World…! Security!"

"There is a cardboard box." A security Navi reported.

"Lift it up!"

"Roger."

"Puku!"

"Puku…? Bubble Man?"

"Oh. So he's into the cardboard box joke, eh?"

The Security Navi lifted the box and revealed that Bubble Man had been hiding beneath it: he suddenly drew a weird digital clock with a frame having bubbles on it and displaying "66: 66 XX-YY-ZZZZ" on it.

"Puku! Alien Clock! 100,000 Z! De puku!"

"Alien Clock? That piece of junk is an alien clock? Don't make me laugh, you moron!" Akira grumbled over the mike.

"Yikes!"

"I'll give you a real alien! Go, go!"

"Grrr…"

"UWA~H!"

"Yikes! Ridley Scott's "Alien"…!"

"Yeah. I saw the comic adaptation of the film."

"That thing can give you nightmares for a whole week!"

"So they say, Cousin, so they say."

The "Alien" loomed over Bubble Man who ran off and dropped his "Alien Clock" joke: the "Alien" let some acid fall from the open jaw and immediately corrode the thing: it then vanished and Obihiro sighed in relief while Akira grinned.

"Did you see Omega's show?"

"Jeez. He needs more of his serious mode."

"No, no. He needs more of his joker mode."

"Jeez."

"Time for a call."

"Impersonating me?"

"Of course. Just to be on the safe side… Be back in a few minutes… Enjoy your meal, Shun – kun…"

Akira headed upstairs and closed the door while Obihiro grumbled something under his breath and ate up.

"At this rate my ass will end up aching the whole time… You're overdoing it, Akira…! Huff. But since the guy set up that whole "alibi" thing then nobody will question anything… Jeez."

"… Done! Heh, heh, heh. They believe you're still in Gunma and they're relieved nothing has happened…" Akira came in.

"Won't your mom question anything?"

"No. I'm supposed to be with dad but since mom doesn't want to keep contact with him then… As long as I get back on the scheduled day then she won't question anything and dad won't because I made it look like I got ill at the last moment and couldn't come."

"How devious of you."

"Isn't it, Shun – kun?"

He drew a Link PET colored purple and pink and inputted some commands using the touch-pen to interact with the holographic screen: it then displayed Forte and Omega along with "Gospel Jr." chatting in a spot of the Reverse Internet.

"Even if we find those… Can we find "Zeta"?" Forte asked.

"Hard to say." Omega seemed to have gone back to his serious mood.

"We didn't figure out Tabuu was using the Mare Nostrum supercomputer in Barcelona until he told us, after all. But the guy could alternate between real and Cyber World to begin with so… "Zeta" has to be a human. We know they're using the PTS and Navi frames to interact with the Cyber World but they are careful in not revealing their gender. They could be fooling us into believing it's a man and it could be a woman."

"I'd thought of the same, yeah."

"Sir Omega: status report… Nothing in WWW Area 2…" Blood Shadow reported to him.

"This is Sigma… Nothing in Kotobuki Square…"

"Alright."

"Kotobuki Square…" Obihiro muttered.

"Yeah… That's where the Cyber World base of "Gospel" was at… And that apartment building in Kotobuki Town which you slowly began to take over was the real-world HQ… The intense EM radiation from the work of so many servers had created a distortion of Cyber World and real world with some patches of the building merging with it…"

"I know…" He sighed.

"Oh. But don't get down, Shun – kun. You weren't entirely to blame: Wily had turned you into a puppet, you know."

"I know. But nevertheless…"

"Don't be so gloomy… What you need is some love from me…"

"I don't." He grumbled.

"Oh? Someone might object."

Obihiro blushed as he realized how his cock had gotten hard and was popping out of the hole in the "briefs" he had on him: he looked elsewhere while Akira giggled.

"Alright. I'll be bringing the desserts. Let's hope they don't come from a _desert_, though, Shun – kun!"

"How lame." He grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh, that blushing… You look so lovely and cute…"

"Please…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh well. I'll bring the banana. Wait a min."

"Sure~…"

Akira picked the platter and covered it before he went upstairs and soon returned while having brought a banana along with a dish: Obihiro ate it while Akira entered the annex and closed the door from the inside as he did something there: Obihiro felt a shudder go down his spine and then spotted that the Link PET imagery was still active.

"I got back from talking with Chief Lezareno." Zero joined them.

"So?"

"Two suspicious cars were sighted parting at top speed from the real-world abandoned lab where those two had been hiding at… They fled in opposite directions, straight north and SE… If we assume they keep those directions then they most likely headed for Hokkaido and Izu." He detailed to both of them.

"Hokkaido and Izu. Good. That's a starting point." Omega nodded in agreement and looked pleased with the news.

"Yeah. They haven't tried to use any underground resource but that's the Tokyo Province report. Other sleepers have been mobilized to gather info from those two spots."

"That's fine." Forte shrugged.

"My, my." The voice of "Zeta" echoed.

"Speaking of Koratta…" Omega grumbled.

"Alas, it would seem everything is heading towards its inevitable conclusion yet I have gathered enough data from this exercise for future reference."

"And now you're gonna say you need to dispose of the trash generated during the exercise?" Omega taunted.

"Oh no. I am not like those barbarian super-computers, gentlemen. So long, gentlemen. Maybe I shall speak again."

"Che. Fled, the Koratta did…"

_Akira… Haven't you overdone the whole deal? Jeez. What a cousin you are!_

23:19 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. That's the place. Blood. You ready."

"Roger, sir."

"Sigma. Be ready. There's a possibility the jerk materialized Laser Man to fight back."

"Roger, sir…"

"Good. Zero? How's it over there?"

"Lone mansion, barbed wire… But we'll use C4 to blow up a wall segment and get in… Plenty of Heel Navis… They must believe they're Genome Soldiers."

"This is Gate Man… We're in position to strike from the south… A perimeter has been set 15 meters from the house and cutting off all escape routes: choppers are in standby."

"Good."

Omega, Blood Shadow and Sigma were laying face-down in a slope covered by trees and overlooking a solitary two-floor mansion surrounded by high-rise perimeter walls with embedded crystal shards on them: black Heel Navis were patrolling the decaying garden and the empty swimming pool while brandishing portable spotlights.

"OK. Tactical camouflage: on. Split. Report over the encoded channel. Figure out their frequencies and if someone asks for a report say "no abnormalities"… Just like in _MGS2_…" Omega whispered.

"Roger, sir."

"Mwah, hah, hah… OK, sir!"

They engaged their camouflages and crept towards the walls: Omega simply formed a Dash Condor and began to climb upwards to then fall down while attaching to one of the house's walls to make no noise: he slowly slid the wall down in silence and landed behind a lone Heel Navi stretching.

"Don't move."

"HUH!"

He aimed the gun from behind and then circled to aim it at the front: the Heel Navi quickly lifted both hands.

"Frequency. Speak."

"1…141.90…!"

"Fine."

Omega then gripped the forehead and something glowed inside of his right hand: the Navi was knocked out and he hid the body behind some overgrown bushes.

"This is BS… Two neutralized…"

"This is S… Three out…"

"Good. Count all doors and windows and mark them with the sensors so that we can form Viruses there to impede their escape." Omega instructed them in a hushed tone.

"Roger!"

Omega then headed for the backdoor and used the saber to cut off the lock and silently pick it: he then slowly pulled the door outwards to reveal a messy kitchen which was a mess: Omega crept into a barely clean living room in which there were some beer cans and a TV which had been used until recently.

"Hmpf… Regal couldn't care less for keeping his place clean… The guy must be upstairs trying to invent something new but he surely lacks the resources or the mood to… And instead he must be trying to improve something lame…" He muttered.

"All sentries neutralized." Blood Shadow reported.

"They gotta be dreaming of Hugo Pawn!"

"Shut up, Sigma!"

"Yikes! R-roger."

"This is Zero… We've secured the perimeter too…"

"This is Gate Man… We're going in."

"Good. Maintain radio silence until success."

"Roger."

Omega climbed up a flight of dusty stairs and spotted a faint computer screen glow coming from the right where there was a slightly open door: he peeked inside of see Regal working with a laptop and cursing under his breath as Laser Man was standing quietly behind him but seemed to be watching out.

_Hmpf… So I was right… _

"Damn it. Every time I try to recreate the "Darkloid Army" they have some flaw there and there which makes them unstable! I don't have enough hijacked remote servers to properly clone them! I need more!"

"But, Regal – sama… We are risking too much. They surely will start to realize some external factor is diverting a lot of server power and cutting speed for normal users…" Laser Man argued.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He growled.

"Huh! I apologize." He gasped.

"Shut up! Patrol! Now!"

Omega suddenly silently drove his blade through Laser Man from behind: he howled and his "Copy Roid" began to malfunction before his body suddenly turned into stone and collapsed face-down on the ground: the blow made the ground shake so Regal violently picked an M4 assault rifle and began to shoot at mad towards the wall: Omega merely jumped, attached to the ceiling, crawled across it and landed behind Regal to knock him out with the hilt of his saber.

"Operation: bird. Status: bird one down… Now we need to wait for the other team to catch bird two… And the crisis will be over…"

23:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… You damned idiots! What's with the server power?"

"W-we are sorry, Grand Wily – sama, but it'd seem Regal is boycotting Wily – sama by also hijacking servers!"

"Damn it! Why didn't you burn up his damned hideout?"

"W-we still haven't figured it out…!"

"You useless grunts! Off this room! I'll solve this myself!"

"R-roger!"

"… Hmpf… In-fighting… Typical of the guy, Gate Man…"

"Yeah… I can guess that…"

Zero and Gate Man (both in invisible state) looked on as to how Wily scolded the Heel Navis while working in a garage which had a blue Hyundai parked on it and a desk on the left side where Wily had his PC: he'd stood up and looked menacing to the Heel Navis.

"E~h! Useless puppets! Go patrol! Or else my anger will rise! Bury Regal 70 feet under!"

"R-roger!"

"If the guy isn't buried by tomorrow you lowlifes will be the ones to sink in the ocean instead! To a watery grave~!" He threatened next while throwing the chair at them.

The Heel Navis (3 of them) ran off through the right-side door which they shut while Wily discharged both fits on the sides of the PC: he grumbled and opened a cupboard to draw a FAMAS machinegun which he loaded and removed the safety.

"The next idiot who dares to get in gets some holes in their suits! Get it, you damned useless puppets? Or do I need to show it to you lowlifes instead? HUH?" He roared.

"R-roger, sir!"

"Flee, by damnation!"

He fumed and sat back on the chair while both Navis silently circled the car and headed for the guy without making any noise: Wily seemed to feel something because he opened fire so Zero drew his sword and began to bounce the bullets towards the wall.

"What in the!"

"Blame your precious disciple."

Zero unveiled himself and Wily frowned but then gasped and seemed to recognize him.

"What the hell! The Zero Virus vector body?"

"A bit wrong. I'm a Navi by now. And my name's Zero."

"Che! The failed project of the "Professor" idiot!"

"Failed project? Oh no. I'm a big success, Wily. But it all ends here and now because "Zeta" won't bother to save your hides. You were used to stage an exercise so that they'd gain battle data of you and us."

"Impossible!"

"Not at all. Gate Man. Do the honors."

"Delighted."

Gate Man stole the FAMAS and used its butt to knock Wily out while Zero headed for the door as the Heel Navis ran in: he quickly cut one in half with the blade and the others dispersed.

"Run for it!" They yelled.

"Omega? Status: second bird down. Operation: completed." Zero reported to him.

"Excellent. The crisis is finally over."

"Yet… We still need to solve the enigma of "Zeta"…"

"If we _can_, that is… For the time being… Let's have a party on Friday!"


	10. Chapter 10: As usual

**Chapter 10: As usual**

12:22 PM (Japan Time), Friday April the 29th…

"… Akira."

"Ah. Shun – kun. So you came to see me off."

"I thought you left on Saturday."

"I had a change of mind. They spent the whole of yesterday looking for me and I don't want to risk it. The sooner I get off Japan and back home the harder they'll have it to locate me."

"… I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Shun – kun."

"… You'll be back by the summer?"

"Yeah. And we'll materialize the deal we struck yesterday evening."

"I know. Well. Send greetings to Aunt Hilda."

"Sure. See you, Shun – kun… I gotta go through the first check."

"Bye, Cousin Kareda Akira…"

"Bye. Cousin Obihiro Shun – kun…"

Obihiro (dressed in his usual jumper with a hood, jeans and sneakers) came to the Densan City Airport to talk with Akira just as he was about to leave: Akira sported a greenish t-shirt with palm trees drawn on it and the logo "Jawaii" printed on the lower edge, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh! The keys for the house will reach you tomorrow by post mail: that house was originally bought by dad as a second residence but when mom and dad split he put it up for rent. I managed to duplicate his keys and thus that's how I could use that house… If you feel tempted then go ahead and play with the games there… Or you could invite someone else."

"… Fine." He muttered with some held back annoyance.

"Don't hold a grudge, Shun – kun… It'll do you no good…"

"I know."

"Well then. Let's exchange mails from time to time, shall we?"

"Fine. Have a nice flight. Greetings to aunt…"

"Thank you. _Bye-bye_."

"See you."

Akira picked his backpack and his wheeled suitcase and headed for the first check zone: he waved bye at Obihiro who also waved bye and formed a weak smile: he sighed and headed back without looking back towards the Metro Line station: he drew his original Link PET (gray and white) and dialed a number.

"Yo! Obihiro. What's up?"

"You don't mind me dropping by for a visit?"

"Not at all."

"Until All Not drops by."

"Jeez. The Glitch of Doom?"

"Yessir."

"How ironic. The other day you were exasperated at Omega's behavior to begin with."

"Reversal of tables, _otouto – chan_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go meet that Inspector Wallander mister the books of which you're so absorbed into."

"Sure. I'll bring back his old police cap from Ystad."

"I'll be there in 30."

"3-0?" Saito joked.

"Please…"

"I prefer his serious mood. Man."

13:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oh! Welcome, Obihiro – kun."

"Thank you, ma'am…"

"Yo! Obihiro! Did you meet a puma in Gunma?"

"Jeez."

"Puma? Please, Saito – san… Don't joke!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Obihiro got to the Hikari house and Saito greeted him with a joke: Netto rolled his eyes and Haruka giggled as Obihiro sighed.

"So? Did you meet an "Absol" over there?"

"No~…" He complained.

"Heh, heh! That annoyed face is cute!"

"Please!" He pleaded.

"Grant me a command!" Saito came up with a joke on the spot.

"Oh come on."

"Sheesh." Netto sighed.

"Hi there~! Hacker – chan came over from the wilderness! He gotta have found a wilderness God!" Omega popped out on Obihiro's PET.

"Omega… Doesn't Vadous – san have any programs for me to handle?"

"The Program of Love!"

"Oh come on."

"O-ME-GA!" Vadous roared in the other end of the line.

"Did ya call for me, _shachou_~? I applaud your extra hours!"

"Stop quoting _anime_ characters. What are you up to this time around? Who are you messing with? Huh?"

"Hack – chan!"

"Hack?"

"Me, sir."

"Obihiro? Jeez. My bad. I should've put him back in serious mode but since we caught those two…"

"Oh! So they got finally caught back?"

"Sure thing…"

"Who got them out, anyway?"

"Someone named "Zeta" who used the PTS and Navi frames…"

"PTS…?"

"Ah! My bad. Pulse Transmission System… An old project to allow a human's consciousness to interact with the Cyber World… They can form an avatar as well or travel along with the Navi…"

"Wow."

"The problem is that that "Zeta" used run-of-the-mill Navis as avatars and spoke in an ambiguous manner so we couldn't really discern if it was a man or a woman."

"Or maybe it was an AI to begin with?" Obihiro suggested.

"Why not… It could've been something Choina came up with to test their new-gen AIs which are rumored to be developed to replace Army Commanders and emotionlessly and coolly issue orders without being held back by emotions or moral… Similar to…"

"The "Peace Walker", featured in _MGS: Peace Walker_, _shachou_~!" Omega finished with a grin.

"I was going to say that myself. No need to cut me."

"No need to cut down our spending!"

"That pun's lame."

"Sure is." The other four muttered.

"So! Hikari – sama~! Did you find out if B-B-B-B-Bertie~ proposed to Super Idol – chan?"

"He didn't say anything about it and he was just 12 when he wrote that journal, anyway." Netto grumbled.

"Yeah. It's obvious he got to live with you for several months given his descriptions of your behavior… Jumping around the beach, scaring the seagulls, bouncing off palm trees, acting the scarecrow…" Saito seemed to lose his mood to joke as he listed.

"In short: a perfect picture of a cool fella."

"Cool fella… Isn't that a parody of the _cool kid_ title Vermouth used on Conan?" Obihiro frowned.

"Yeah! She also used _cool guy_ as a subtle reference to his true identity as well. But she now prefers to name him _Silver Bullet – kun_." Omega laughed.

"Enough fooling around, Omega! Come back!"

"Ops. The Lord of the Bricks calls me back."

"WHAT? Lord of the Bricks? What nonsense is that?" He grumbled next with obvious exasperation.

"Brad Shad patented it!"

"Blood Shadow didn't, you did, you moron!"

"Ops. _Meitantei_ Zataki beats Conan to it."

"GHNRKHGLJ!" He growled something undecipherable.

"There you have a sample of Basque."

"That ain't Basque." Saito fumed.

"Nya~h! I feel OVERWHELMINGLY DISGUSTED!"

"Join the club, _shachou_~!"

13:18 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So, Red… Nothing?"

"Sadly enough, sir… Nothing."

"Hyu~h! I searched ice-cream factories!"

"Not again! "Zeta" ain't Mr. Freeze!"

"Wha~t?"

"You two! Behave!"

"Hmpf!"

"Che!"

"Sheesh. They still act like matter and antimatter."

"Matter Man and Antimatter Man, Delta!"

"How funny, Hiro – kun."

"Yo. What's up?"

"Forte? Well. The usual."

"That's nice to see, yessir!"

"Grrr…"

Delta had come to check on the "Hunters' Guild": Red Sword sighed while Blizzard Man reported and Cloud Man snapped at him: Cosmo Man had to halt them while Delta and Red Sword sighed: Hiro pulled a joke as Forte came into the square with "Gospel Jr.".

"I am Mr. Unknown!" A voice rang out.

"Sigma." Delta fumed.

"Uncle Sigma's come to hug ya!"

"Don't give the guy ideas, Hiro – kun."

"Mwah, hah, hah… Uncle Sigma and Uncle Amgis came by~…"

"Sheesh."

Sigma walked in while distractedly patting the blade with his right hand's knuckles and chuckling.

"Beware! Prophet Fred is about to bring cold!"

"HUH?" Everyone frowned.

"Oho." Hiro seemed to spot the joke.

"Grawl?" "Gospel Jr." wondered.

"Heh, heh, heh. "Fred" can also mean "cold" in Catalan. So Cold will bring Cold!" He laughed.

"How lame."

"No, no! It's brilliant, really! As brilliant as your chest, Drake!"

"SHEESH!"

"HUH?"

"Heh, heh, heh." Forte chuckled.

"Grawl?"

"We' settle that later, Hiro – kun! You're terrible!"

"I'm Terrible Hiro, yeah."

"Beware! The Troll Tribe came!" Sigma laughed.

"Sheesh."

"SI-G-MA~!" Vadous roared.

"Yikes."

"Come back to the base! You and Omega need some lessons and I'll see to it, by damnation!" He roared.

"Man. It always has to end like this. I'm the unluckiest guy ever!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Guess that, Uncle Amgis!"

13:39 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Meijin – sama~! The donuts fly off the window!"

"Sarada! Stop trolling me~!"

"Sheesh. They never learn that this is a serious institution? I feel some _déjà vu_ for some reason or another."

"Welcome to the club."

"I get the irony, Zero."

Meijin yelled at a co-worker who pulled a joke on him and Gate Man sighed and fumed as he leant both punches on the sides of his body: Zero walked over to him and sighed as well while looking rather defeated or exasperated.

"Yo! The Hunters' Guild looked about to murder me so I came to the Shield World, ya know? In case they try to see off the Halo Rings, ya know what I mean…" Forte laughed as he stepped in.

"How funny." Zero fumed.

"Totally." Gate Man grumbled.

"The rice cookies' revenge~!"

"SARADA~!"

"Catch me, Meijin – han!"

"_Han wa iranai_!"

"Sarada – kun! Stop it already!" A woman complained.

"Oho! Masara! Good stuff!" Sarada laughed.

"YOU PERVERT!" She shrieked.

BLAF!

"Ouwah!"

"Yikes." Forte gulped.

"Feeling like joking again?" Zero challenged.

"Well…"

"Grrrr…"

"Caught you, Sarada! You're going to regret this dearly! This is harassment, ya know! I'm going to talk it with Hikari – hakase and your days are counted!"

"E~H? SPARE ME~!"

"No! This pervert needs a lesson!" Masara scoffed.

"Sure does! Here! Help me lock the guy in the locker until I bring reinforcements! You moron! This is a serious national laboratory and not a playground for amateurs like you who barely do anything useful and when you do… You do it in a rushed and flawed manner!"

"What's wrong with the background checks?" Forte sighed.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Gate Man fumed.

"They're not strict enough." Zero sentenced.

"Hi there~! I brought you a _souvenir_ from Bermuda: Brad Shad's helmet with Hugo Brad!" Omega ran in having Blood Shadow's helmet on his hands and grinning.

"Sir Omega, sir! Please stop it, sir, and give me back my helmet, sir!"

Blood Shadow ran in to claim the helmet back: without it he had messy blackish hair and red/golden eye irises: his face did look like he was about Rock Man's age.

"Beg to me, Brad Shad, and admit you've got an affair with Bertie~!"

"I'm an android to begin with, sir! I don't have organs, sir!"

"Ah… I forgot that. Too bad. But as Navi ya could edit it and…"

"OMEGA~!"

"Ops. See you around, Brad Shad! Heh, heh, heh!"

13:51 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Yo. Serenade."

"Omega. So? The crisis is over?"

"Yeah. And the next crisis has begun."

"What? When? What happened?"

"Brad Shad lost his helmet somewhere~!"

"Oh please. Stop bullying him."

"I'm making him do sport!"

"Net Navi do not need to do sport."

"That's right, Omega! You're being a bully to Blood Shadow!"

"Sir Omega~! My helmet, sir!"

"Ask Batman's cousin and Samurai Goroh's half-brother!"

"What? Me? Batman's cousin? That joke is LAME!"

"Hrum! Insulting my honor…!"

"Cool it down, all of you!"

"Sheesh."

Omega showed up in the Secret Area next and joked with Serenade: he looked fed up, Mamoru scolded him, Blood Shadow ran in and Omega began to joke at Dark Man and Yamato Man: Serenade commanded for them to halt and Mamoru fumed.

"So? Is Bertie as spectacular as I thought?"

"It is none of my business, sir! And his name is Albert, sir!"

"B-B-B-B-Bertie~ sounds way more charming!"

"In _your_ opinion, sir!"

"O-ME-GA~! Where the hell is the helmet?"

"Who knows, _shachou_~? Maybe Valon of Doma has it? He's got Armor Monsters, ya know!"

"Stop mixing _Duel Monsters_ into this! Huh? Under the desk! When did it get here…? Grjkhkqg!" He growled.

"Huff. Then this pointless tag game is over? I'm going back to claim it and be it the last time, sir!"

"Nah! Ya need to show your horny face to the Y Club of Akihara Town!"

"THKXHTKZH!"

Blood Shadow warped out of the area while Serenade sighed and made some gestures for Yamato Man and Dark Man to return to their posts which they did: Mamoru sighed.

"Yo! Urakata! Did you get a boyfriend? Do ya want me to introduce ya to Obihiro – chan? He's the only single in the town!"

"I don't need a boyfriend! I've got nothing against them but I'm not in the mood to!" Mamoru complained.

"Oho. Then that's a "yeah". I'll introduce ya to Obi – chan with a photo of the guy in his briefs!" Omega laughed.

"O-ME-GA~! Don't start acting the _paparazzi_ next!"

"Huh! Just mind your own business, Mr. Omega!" Mamoru blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Sure~! I'll be back soon! _Coming soon_!"

He ran off, laughing, and Serenade sighed while Mamoru grumbled something under his breath.

"It's a miracle that we haven't gone mad yet!"

"Indeed."

"That guy needs his head to be checked!"

"Indeed… Omega… When will you outlive your joker mode? Huff…"

14:14 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So? Why did you call us here, Ookarada?"

"What! Meiru! Spare me! I wanted to show you something cool and mysterious I got by post mail!"

"Oh yeah? I'm skeptical."

"No wonder! Skeptical Tooru – kun showed up! Tee, heh, heh!"

"Yaito… Stop kidding already."

"Just tell us."

"It's gotta be a present from Fatman: C4 with his cologne!"

"I doubt that."

Dekao had gathered the class' members in the square while having a wrapped box on his hands: he looked cocky and the others had skeptical looks while Yaito and Hiro joked.

"Did you forget about me?" Zarashe complained as he came in.

"Oh! Zarashe! Yeah! Ya look as well!"

"Kill the suspense already." Beta X grumbled.

Dekao grinned and opened the package to show them Bubble Man's "Alien Clock": the Navis sighed or fumed.

"Guts?"

"What is that?" Glyde looked bewildered.

"By all the…" Roll complained.

"What in the…" Delta growled.

"That's supposed to be "cool" and "mysterious"?" Rafael sighed.

"Sure…" Beta X was annoyed by now.

"Desu?" Ice Man wondered.

"Well? It's the Alien Clock of Mars!"

"Alien Clock of Mars?" Tomono fumed.

"Looks like something Bubble Man made…. Mwah, hah, hah." Sigma joined the fray.

"It is. I got one myself." Obihiro joined them too while sighing.

"E~H?" Dekao gasped.

"I knew it. Fatman was thinking of his own vile fats and calories to begin with, anyway." Meiru hissed.

"Yikes!"

"Flee! You foul accumulation of fats and calories!"

"Uwa~h!"

"Yeah! We don't need a bragger in this town. It's too small for the two of us, anyway. Tee, heh, heh." Yaito giggled.

"That sounds something ripped off a _western_." Hiro muttered.

"Oh? Who knows? Hiiro – sama?"

"It's a pun. Hiiro is the phonetic transcription of "hero"." He grumbled and told her the meaning of the joke.

"Ironic, ain't it?"

"Guess that. Now go Solomon."

"And Salmon!" She giggled.

"Sheesh!"

"De masu! That will do perfect decoration for my next store remake: the Alien Battle Chip Store of Higure Yamitarou! Masu~!" Higure rushed there and looked excited.

"Oh come on." Number Man growled.

"That's ridiculous." Netto complained.

"Totally." Saito sighed.

"And now let me patch you to the 8 Virtues!" Forte showed up on Saito's empty PET.

"8 Virtues?" He looked skeptical.

"… Count Elec! Where's my cutlass!" Hinoken's voice demanded.

"_Cutlass_? I don't know! Ask Madoi!" He replied.

"Madoi~! My cutlass!"

"I thought yer nephew had forgotten it." She seemingly shrugged.

"I have no nephews!"

"So I gave it to the Net Police detectives."

"What?"

"Oh yes. I remember." Maha calmly replied.

"That's a memento from my last Halloween party~!"

"Trouble." Fire Man sighed.

"Tee, heh, heh." Colored Man giggled.

"Hmpf…" Elec Man shrugged it.

"No good." Magic Man concluded.

"You name the Maha Ichiban's staff "the 8 virtues" now? Sheesh."

"Tee, heh, heh! I'll invent a game named like that!" Yaito giggled.

"Oh yeah? IPC will beat you to it, Ayanokouji."

"What! Enzan! What are cha doin' 'ere?"

"I came for a stroll to enjoy that the mess is over."

"Indeed."

"Laika and Search Man went back to Sharo so…"

Enzan stepped into the square to challenge Yaito: Blues was calm while Netto and Saito grinned.

"Yaito! What you need to invent is _The Tale of Yaito_! And make the heiress save the heir!" Netto suggested.

"Heh! Why not. It sounds original. Time to break the _cliché_!"

"Hmpf… Numbers will tell…" Enzan formed a smug grin and pocketed both hands on his pockets.

"Indeed." Blues made a sneaky smile.

"That's Enzan for ya."

"Sure. Business goes first, Official missions go second."

"De masu! Excellent! Then let's take a photo of the group as a memento, de masu! Before this spring break ends! De masu!"

"Sure!"

"I'll take it for the Navis too." Number Man announced.

"Oho! Don't forget to include Uncle Agemo and Brad Shad!"

"Sir Omega, sir…! Those nicknames are pointless, sir!"

Everyone (Omega and Blood Shadow as well) got into pose as Higure brought a camera with a tripod and set it: Obihiro inwardly sighed and formed a weak smile.

_Well, Akira… I hope you do well with your studies… Looking at it from another POV… I did need a break… And you provided one… And awakened the repressed desire on me as well… See you around…_

"Cheese! De masu!"

"Cheese!"

The photos of both groups were taken with the automated firing and they all smiled at the camera while inwardly giggling or chuckling…

**THE END**


End file.
